


Coven of Seven

by Lord_Redmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Time Travel, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Redmoon/pseuds/Lord_Redmoon
Summary: Harry Potter through the sacrifice of his six lovers is thrown back in time in the hopes of avoiding the total destruction of earth. They never expected that Harry would gain the direct attention of both fate and death in doing so.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A 71 one-year-old Harry Potter stood at his bedroom window looking at the eternal night sky outside looking no older than twenty-one. The sky reminded him of a muggle movie he had seen years ago. It was called the matrix and in the story, humankind doomed themselves and eventually the planet. With their weapons, they destroyed the earth's atmosphere. Well, oddly enough it had truly happened that way. The war with Voldemort had been brutal and vicious and long lasting. After nearly four decades of fighting, Harry, and his coven had finally killed him and most of his followers. However, by that time, Voldemort's wholesale slaughter of muggles had ruined the statute of secrecy. The whole world knew they existed and the extermination of the magical world had begun. That war only took ten years as muggles and wizards each realized that the other was not so easily killed. Eventually in desperation muggles had unleashed nuclear warfare across the whole planet expecting their deep underground bunkers to protect them and for the magicals to be decimated. It had worked in a way. Though their bunkers were not enough protection from the devastation they unleashed most of the wizardkind had died with them as well. The world population the last time Harry checked was just under ten thousand and it was quickly declining. The world itself was dying from what had been done to it.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a warm pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a soft body pressing against his from behind. Warm lips leaving a trail of kisses over his shoulder blades.

"Come back to bed my Warlock, three of us are still waiting for our last turn with you before tomorrow's ritual," Harry smiled as he heard the loud moans of several women from the bed behind him and even some howls of pleasure meaning Hermione was being serviced as well. It seems his girls had awoken and started without him again.

Harry was the Warlock to six witches and together then made a coven of seven, a very powerful magical number.

A coven was a collection of witches under a single wizard who was named their warlock. Coven's had largely fallen out of use in the past five hundred years within the magical world mainly because of the blood magic required to form a coven. The ritual bound each witch of the coven to the Warlock by their blood. And through the blood bond, the Warlock had ownership over and responsibility for the witches. Much like a muggle harem, though each of the women in a coven was treated well and respected for the most part. In return for the bond, the Warlock was to provide for their needs and future, to teach them, or provide teachers for them and to protect them, physically, mentally and legally.

Harry's coven was different in that each of his girls had given a piece of their souls to him and in turn, he had given each of his girls a piece of his own soul. He had learned the trick in his quest to destroy Voldemort, they were called horucuxes and required a ritual and a premeditated murder without remorse. Harry had discovered that destroying a Horcruxes counted as premeditated murder so long as he was aware of what it was when he destroyed it. All of his Horcruxes and each of the girls Horcruxes were in fact made by destroying other people Horcruxes, mostly Voldemort's but they had found a few in the pyramids in Egypt and even Morgan LeFay had a few that they found and destroyed in their search for enough power to defeat Voldemort. When dumbledore had learned what Harry and his girls had done to ensure their victory he had been disgusted and quickly turned the public against them. Even in the war against the muggles Harry and his girls were seen as the new Dark Lord and his dark Ladies by the wizards and attacked by both sides.

To Harry and his girls though the pros far outweighed the cons. They had all stopped aging once they had fully matured and the only way to truly kill any of them was to in fact kill all of them. So long as even one of his girls lived she could create a new body for Harry and once Harry was restored he could restore each of his girls. They could draw on each other's magical power to perform feats that would seem godly in their power for an individual to perform. With effort, they could send or retrieve thoughts to each other, they were all thankful it took a conscious effort to exchange thoughts and they didn't flow freely between them. They couldn't imagine how distracting it would be to always hear six other in their minds. Though the thoughts did not travel freely they were given and taken between each other without needing any permission. They were a coven, the most powerful coven in history. They all loved each other, they all depended on each other, and they all shared everything.

Each of his girls had also taken his last name for their own as was their rights. His girls were Fleur Potter, Hermione Potter, Daphne Potter, Luna Potter, Susan Potter and Ginny Potter

"I will join you all in a moment I promise." The women behind him sighed and pressed her naked chest more firmly into his naked back.

"I get you first when you join us?" He could hear the pleading pout in her voice and smirked softly.

"Yes Fleur, my beautiful fallen angel I will make sure to come to you first."

The women purred at her pet name and black wings folded around Harry from behind as the women's fingernails turned to talons and Harry felt soft down feather appearing all over her body proving the woman's Veela heritage. Most men who married Veela were put off by the thought of intimacy with them while they were in their half bird form, however, Harry and each of his other girls found her transformed state extremely arousing. She truly looked like a fallen angel with large back wings and sharp-taloned hands. Her body grew extremely soft black down feather that covered her arms, legs, sides leaving her lovely rear, breasts, stomach and pussy bare. Her back was also bare but for a single strip of down feathers that covered her spine from tailbone to the hairline. Her eyes turned from their sapphire blue to a brilliant gold that literally glowed.

Fleur wasn't the only one that wasn't completely human in their coven. Hermione was a werewolf and because of her attempts to find a cure developed a half shifted form. Her fur was brown just like her hair and the fur covered the same parts of her body as Fleur's down feathers, legs, arms, and sides, leaving the rest of her body bare. Such a half form came about from a modified version of the wolfsbane potion. It was a failed attempt at a cure but after its effect, Hermione was in fact very pleased with the outcome as were the rest of the girls who all found her furry form attractive. Hermione had been bitten back in their third year by Professor lupin, though Harry and Ron hadn't found out about her condition for years. The potion afforded her completely control of herself at all times and even stopped any kind of mandatory change even during the full moon. It separated the wolf mind from her own mind allowing her to sleep restfully without the nightmares that normally plagued werewolves, and if she drew on the power of the wolf her senses were greatly enhanced, she had a sense of smell better than most hounds, and could hear a person's heartbeat from twenty feet away. However drawing the power also caused her to partially shift into her 'furry' form.

Harry was broken from his thoughts as another loud howl of pleasure filled the room and Harry smirked turning to join his six ladies on their massive bed. Tonight was possibly their last night together as tomorrow his girls would be sacrificing their lives to power a ritually that would hopefully send Harry back in time to save their world from destruction. Their Horcruxes would survive the time travel, but they could only send Harry's memories back. They all shared the fear that their coven would not reform in the past. And tonight was a night of passion and hope edged with great sorrow.

-o0O0o-

Harry Potter, the most powerful 'dark' lord in history stood naked in the center of a hexagram drawn in blood and filled with thousands of minuscule runes six black-robed figures stood to the side watching him.

"It is ready my loves. Let us get started."

At his words they all started walking towards him shedding their robes to show six gorgeous women dressed the same as Harry, that is to say not at all. The first reach him was Luna a petite Blonde with silver eyes. Once she was close enough she leaped the remaining distance into Harry's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she attacked his lips with her own and Harry grabbed her small tight rear to hold her up as they kissed. After a few seconds, Harry could feel her tears spilling onto his face during the heated kiss and her broke away to nuzzle their cheeks together. No words needed to be said. They were all about to sacrifice their lives for the chance for sending him back in time in an effort to save the entire world.

"I love you, Little Moon. Our bond will survive I promise." Harry whispered gently into Luna's ear before he bit it gently causing Luna to moan then whine in disappointment as he set her down on her feet. He slapped her small bottom causing her to yelp slightly before she smiled brilliantly at Harry and she walked to her spot on one of the points in the diagram shaking her rear the entire time. Harry like normal was unable to pull his eyes away from the sight until warm hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a fierce kiss by his veela girl Fleur, he recognized her by taste alone. Her mouth always tasted of cinnamon.

Though Harry saw all his girls as equals in beauty each personifying completely different ideas of beauty. Where Luna was his tiny petite pixy Fleur was his bombshell with wide hips and large breasts giving her a perfect hourglass figure long silver hand that passed her rear in length just brushing the top of her thighs in the back. Harry hands drifted immediately to Fleur's hips and pulled her body flush against his as they kiss continued for a few minutes.

Finally, Fleur pulled away and looked into his emerald green eyes with her sapphire ones for a long moment before they flashed gold and kissed him again briefly before turning and heading to her point. No words were shared between them but each of their eyes were filled with enough love that is was unnecessary.

Next up was his beautiful snake, Daphne. Her eyes were almost a perfect match to his own though her hair was the complete opposite, blonde and perfectly straight as it just brushed her shoulder in length. She had a body of an athletic. Strong, lean with no bulging muscles her body was toned perfection her breasts were only slightly under average in size but extremely perky she hardly ever wore a bra because she didn't need the support it provided. She walked forward with the hypnotic grace of a serpent and upon reaching him dragged her tongue across his collarbone and up his neck before Harry turned his face and captured her lips in a gentle kiss which she happily returned grinding her body slowly against his until Harry gave her firm rear a slap and she hissed in pleasure

"I love you my siren." Daphne hissed softly again and nuzzles her cheek against his before pulling away and moving to her spot in the diagram.

Next up was his fiery redhead beauty Susan her body was soft and voluptuous with the largest breasts and rear of all his girls. Her Hair was normally in a thick braid down her back that just passed her shoulder blades. Susan sauntered up to Harry and hugged him close pressing her breast into his chest as she nuzzled into Harry's neck for a few minutes. Harry held her close and rest his head against hers. Eventually, she pulled away and quickly pecked him on the lips before wiping tears from her eyes.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered before pecking him on the lips again and turning away heading to her spot in the circle before Harry could reply, out of all of them Susan was taking this the worst. It was pure chance that she joined their coven last time and she was convinced that if they succeeded in sending Harry back she wouldn't be so lucky again.

His last two girls stood still for a moment watching him. Hermione was a woman of perfect proportions. she had breasts just the right size for her body, her rear was perfectly plump and her legs and arms were perfectly shaped. Her hair which had once been wild was now a rolling sensual mass of curls that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders covering her breasts completely She also impressively lean body due to her inner wolf and a softly defined six pack of abs. Though no part of her body was bulging muscle it was clear she was in impressive shape.

Hermione gently pushed the other girl towards Harry. Ginny shyly fingered her neck were up until she entered the room was adorned with a collar she wore with pride. Ginny was had an athletic build just like Daphne, however, her breasts were larger and swayed with every step. After Harry had rescued her from the basilisk in his second year she had sworn herself to his service without telling him. It wasn't until the war started that Harry learned what she had done and why she was getting so desperate for his attention. She had thought Harry knew what she had done, as it was customary for a single woman with a life debt to repair it in such a manner, at least in all the stories she read. It took years for her to realize that her romance novels were just that, stories and Harry had no clue what she had done.

Harry quickly learned that she was a complete submissive. She loved to be treated as a slave by Harry and the rest of the girls and her first Christmas gift from the coven had been a silk collar with a lightning bolt for Harry, a serpent for Daphne a pawprint for Hermione, a black feather for Fleur a crescent moon for Luna and tongue of flame for Susan. From that point on she never took it off and worn its pride. This ritual, however, required that nothing is present besides their natural bodies. Forcing her to take it off for the first time since the coven had given it to her. Ginny fell gracefully to her knees when she stood in front of Harry and bowed kissing Harry feet lovingly.

"Stand," Harry commanded and Ginny immediately obeyed and Harry cupped her cheek and lifted her eyes to meet his own before he kissed her tenderly.

"Don't worry Ginny I will make sure to acknowledge your oath right away when I return."

"Thank you master" Ginny spoke softly and Harry pulled her to his chest where she immediately relaxed and molded her body to his for a few moments before Harry kissed her head and whispered in her ear.

"Go get into position Gin." She nodded obediently and moved quickly to her spot.

Hermione bit her lip softly an old nervous habit of hers as she walked up to him. Harry's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close before softly kissing her teeth that were biting her lip causing her to giggle softly and smile tenderly at him.

"You remember our plans for when you arrive? We are aiming for the night after we help Sirus escape."

"Yes, I remember My beautiful she-wolf. I will tell you to trust me because the theory on temporal travel and the multiverse is true. Then I will give you the instructions and ingredients to add to the wolfsbane potion that you will be given for the summer by Madam Pomfrey. Then give you books about covens and swear you an oath that should you choose to form a coven with me I will tell you everything but not before you swear to form the coven." Hermione nodded and relaxed.

"That will work Harry I promise. The very thought you know about my theory which I haven't written down or even spoken allowed about will convince me what you traveled back in time, the books on covens will explain how they are such a benefit to me, the sharing knowledge and power will convince me to go ahead with it and the fact that, you are sure to know things because well you time traveled will finish the deal."

"I know love," Harry replied with a smile. He had gone over his plans with all of his girls many times to the point where it seemed all but Hermione was satisfied, but that was just her way, infinitely checking the plans until they plans are finished, even then she will look back to try and improved them in case they have ever needed again.

"Ok," Hermione said breathily before sighing deeply and grabbing Harry's head and crashing his lips down onto her's as she battled for dominance in the kiss. For the first time ever Harry let her win and she growled in triumph before pulling away her eyes shining gold.

"I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Hermione."

-o0O0o-

Harry cried without shame as he watched each of his girls bleed out from their chests into the ritual circle. Each had plunged a conjured dagger into their own hearts which vanished upon their deaths leaving a gaping wound in each of them. Harry could feel the power building, he could feel each of his girls Horcruxes within him pulsing in pain as their souls were used to provide the power for the ritual. The Horcruxes within him should survive the journey, though the rest of heir souls would be consumed for the ritual. It was the reason none of them could send their souls back with him. Even with six willing given souls, they could only send him back to the end of his third year of Hogwarts. They had originally hoped to send him back to his birth and save even more lives. His own parents. Luna's Mother, Susan's parents and Daphne aunt, they had wished to save them all but alas it wasn't possible.

Harry waited to focus with all his might to push aside his pain and sorrow at watching his girls end their own lives so as to make sure they didn't do so for no good reason. As their blood flowed through the circle and the runes started to glow Harry conjured his own dagger and held it over his heart as his eyes fixed on the rune that was to be the last to light up. It would stay light for only a few seconds and it was in that time that Harry must end his own life or the whole ritual would fail.

Harry plunged the dagger through him heart the moment the rune light up and Harry felt a sensation much like a portkey grab hold of him and tear him from his physical body before everything went black.

It felt like Harry had been in blackness for an eternity when suddenly a ghost like voice spoke to him in the darkness.

"Interesting." It said as if amused and if Harry had a body he would have turned to try and locate the voice but as it was. He tried to speak, to ask what was happening but found he had no voice either.

"You have done a number on your soul, yet have kept it balanced with pieces from others, none has done this before." The voice continued whether it knew Harry could hear it or not it seemed to wish to speak to him.

"You have done what none has done before you, You have sent you soul back in time defying both myself and fate in the process." At those words, dread filled Harry. He had long known that such primal entities such as death, life, fate, destiny, and many others did have manifestations if they so chose. It seemed he offended two of them with his travel through time."

"You may call me death, boy. But do not be afraid I do not come to claim your soul but to give you a message, a warning, a gift and to make a request. Should you heed the warning and do as I ask you will never see me again and your girls will never meet me until you are all ready to do so.

Harry's fear vanished but his worry doubled at those words. A promise from death to never see him until they wished to? To keep himself and his girls from death forever if they wanted. That was a deal to good to be true.

"You have gone farther than any other to avoid me, yet I can see your intentions clearly and you did not do it for yourself. You held absolutely no fear of death for yourself but for those of your coven. And now you have risked everything for the chance to come back and protect others, to save others, an entire world in fact. You have broken from the mold Fate built for you and she is just as interested in what you will do as I am. The message is, you are out of fates control, she wishes to see what you will do now that you are free. The warning is from me. Never make this journey again. This journey through time shall be your one and only. Had I not stepped in to guide it to completion you would have ended the existence of several universes. And the gift will be this. I shall place the pieces of your soul that were in each of your girls into them again. When you awaken each of them will still be a Horcrux for you and you a Horcrux for each of them. In return for bearing these messages, stopping you from destroying several universes unintentionally and for the gift, I would ask one thing from you in return. Gather the items known as the deathly hallows and destroy them. I once gifted them to man thinking it would help lead them on a better path, but like most things mankind had abused them and I wish them returned to me.

Harry gasped as he jerked awake in the middle of the hospital wing and looked around to see both Ron and Hermione sleeping in hospital beds as well. Ron's leg was wrapped up tightly where Padfoot had bitten it and Harry couldn't hold back a smile. It had worked. He was back in the third year. He had a chance to save the world from becoming the desolate wasteland it was in the future.

He fell back against his pillows and closed his eyes as he organized his thoughts and tried to fall back asleep.

Unknown to him six girls jerked silently awake from odd dreams they couldn't clearly remember and an aching in their chests that faded quickly.


	2. A New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry woke to sunlight shining in his eyes and groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes. For a moment, he panicked because his vision was blurry before the memory that he had worn glasses before Voldemort's Horcrux was destroyed sunk in.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked at him and a brown missile rammed into his chest and started squeezing the life out of him. He hugged her back just as tightly doing his best to hold in tears at the image of a twenty-one-year-old Hermione killing herself in front of him flooded his mind. Using every mental trick, he knew he pushed that member away and focused on the young girl in his arms.

"Hey there my She-wolf" Harry finally choked out and Hermione froze her face turning red as she pulled away looking at him.

"What did you call me." She whispered and Harry was unable to tell what she was thinking and refused to use their bound souls until she was aware of the bound and gave her permission. So he just took a gamble cupped her face gently and smiled tenderly.

"I know what happened last night, the price you paid to help me." At his words, tears came to her eyes and she tried to move away only for Harry to pull her into another hug tucked her head under his chin. He took a moment to wandlessly cast privacy wards around them and a quick illusion to make it look like they had both fallen asleep him in bed and her with leaning on the bed from the chair it was clear she was sitting on waiting for him to wake up. Once that was done he turned his attention to the near panicking girl in his arms.

"Hermione." He whispered gently but it seemed he couldn't hear him so he repeated himself louder causing her to jerk.

"Y-yes" she stuttered.

"I have something to say to you from your future self." She frozen in his arms at those words then jerked away to glare at him.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare tease me right now." She hissed and Harry grabbed both her hands in his and squeezed reassuringly.

"I'm not teasing Hermione. The message is that your theory about Temporal Travel and the multiverse are one hundred percent true." Then went on to describe the runic array briefly enough to convince her but not enough for her to figure out what it would require for power.

By the end of the explanation, she was shaking and staring at him in wonder, confusion, awe and a little fear.

"I sent you back didn't I?" She finally whispered. "That how you know I'm a werewolf now isn't it?"

Harry nodded and smiled encouragingly as she sat there in silence working through it all. I was a good fifteen minutes before she spoke again.

"What were we to each other?" She asked with a blush and looked down. "You called me your she-wolf. What were we?"

Harry smiled and cupped her chin lifting her face to look at him.

"I loved your future self very much. And I love you now very much as well. But I expect nothing from you right now. Only know this. I will always protect you and love you no matter what happens and no what you may ever do. I would die for you without hesitation. However, there are things about the future that I will not be able to tell you unless certain condition are met. I swore that to your future self and I never break my promises.

Hermione's face turned red as Harry spoke and by the end, she was a nice shade of tomato before she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before launching herself forward crashing her lips to his in a clumsy first kiss that completely took Harry by surprise. And before he could truly get into it and reciprocates she had pulled back.

"I have loved you since you jumped on the back of a troll to save my life. You are the most important person in the entire world to me."

"You are one of my most important people as well Hermione. No one is above you, but there are other I see as your equals."

Hermione's face turned confused at his words and her expression demanded an explanation. So Harry continued

"We were part of a coven in the future. I will tell you the titles of some books on covens as soon as you're ready to leave for the night. I am sure madam Pomfrey won't let me go any sooner than tomorrow. There are several books full of complete crap about covens. I will make sure to get you the ones that hold facts. If after you read up on it, you want to reform the coven we will and I will be able to tell you anything and everything I know. If you decided to not form the coven again. Then there are things I must keep secret and for that I am sorry.

Hermione took a little bit to think that over as well before nodding and sliding off his bed finally and into the chair next to the bed.

"I can agree to that I guess. Can I ask some questions now, though?"

"You can ask and if it is something I can't tell you I will tell you that I can't. I will never lie to you." Hermione smiled brightly at that and wiggled as if to get comfortable in the chair.

"Alright then, I'll start with the big one. Why did you come back in time?"

Harry sighed and picked at the edge of his blanket as he thought wondering where to begin and how much to say.

"I can give you a short summary but there are details I cannot tell you yet." Hermione just nodded and he continued.

"The short version. Our world ended, not just the magical, but the entire world. Muggles found out about us and tried to exterminate us, it eventually escalated to nuclear warfare that destroyed the planet's atmosphere and well they pretty much killed all life on the planet. There were less than ten thousand people still alive on the earth and they were passing away quickly along with all plant and animal life on the planet when I was sent back."

Hermione was staring at him in complete horror by the end of his explanation and she seemed completely lost for words until she finally croaked out.

"How long?"

"How long until what?" Harry asked her to clarify and she coughed and sat up more panic filling her eyes.

"How long until that happens?" She demanded and Harry shrugged a little.

"Now that I came back in time, hopefully never. I was in my sixties when the war broke out. And I was seventy-one when I was sent back in time." Hermione just stared at him blankly for a moment before she whispered.

"Your seventy-one years old?"

"Well, I stopped aging around twenty-one so did you for that matter. But yeah I suppose I am, do you regret kissing me now?" Harry asked jokingly and she made a face before she giggled and sighed.

"It is a little odd I will admit but I am ok with it." She teased right back and they both broke into large smiles for a moment before Hermione started fidgeting again, before going still suddenly.

"Harry why hasn't Madam Pomfrey come out to check on you yet? She is normally here just as you wake up."

"I set up some quick wandless silence wards and an illusion to make it look like I'm still sleeping you and you feel asleep in your chair."

"That's, impossible," Hermione whispered and Harry smirked.

"I will teach you how to do that regardless of what you choose to do in the future." Hermione's eyes lit up with the familiar hunger for knowledge.

"I also need you to keep this secret Hermione, from everyone even Dumbledore. Until I am ready to tell people can you keep it to yourself?"

Hermione bit her lip for a few seconds before reaching for Harry's hand and squeezing it gently and nodding. "Yes, I can do that Harry. I am sure if my future self helped you do this then you have a plan right?"

"Yes, a very detailed plan," Harry said with a soft laugh and brought her hand to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles. "Thank you."

Hermione's cheeks were a solid red by the time Harry's lips left her last knuckle but she wore a gigantic smile as well

"Now, I will tell you the titles of those books about covens and you can go and start reading them, alright?"

-o0O0o-

It was the next day before Harry was released from the hospital wing, very early in the morning. He had woken up before most students would think of doing so and Madam Pomfrey had checked him over and let him leave. And now he was on a mission, he had made a promise to Ginny before he traveled back in time that he would acknowledge her oath to him as soon as possible and he intended to keep that promise.

Harry headed down to the lake shore. His Ginny had told him that she spent most of her mornings down there during third year just hoping that he would come and find her.

Harry did eventually find Ginny almost halfway around the lake sitting on one boulder among many staring out at the lake. Her head snapped around to look at him as he stepped onto the loose stones around the boulders and he smiled and waved at her. After fighting down tears at seeing her alive once again he was able to steady his voice to speak up.

"Hey, Gin. What are you doing out here."

Harry could tell the moment she realized it was Harry that had found her, as her face turned red as a tomato in less than a second.

"H-hey, Harry. I'm um. I'm..." she trailed off clearly too embarrassed to speak anymore and Harry sighed silently having almost completely forgotten about how shy she had been the first few years he had known her.

It was in that moment he decided how he would handle this.

"Come here." He commanded firmly but warmly and Ginny's eyes widened but she hurried to comply almost falling between two boulders as she hopped over to him. The moment her feet touch the ground Harry gave his next command.

"Kneel." and she obeyed immediately bowing her head to hide her still red face as she knelt.

"I know you have sworn an oath to me in repayment for your life debt, this makes you my property isn't that right?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded frantically causing Harry to frown at her.

"Answer me!" He ordered just under the volume of a shout and Ginny flinched before she raised her head to reply.

"Yes Master, I belong to you, only you." Though she had managed not to stutter it was still very clear in her body language and her eyes that she was very embarrassed.

"Come here Gin," Harry ordered softly opening her arms and Ginny leaped into the embrace and rubbed her cheek against his chest, practically purring.

"Tell me Gin, why are you so embarrassed, I don't understand it. You have no reason to be embarrassed with me, you are a beautiful, wonderful girl and I am proud to be your master." At Harry words, Ginny's blush got even darker and she burrowed into his chest, even more, trying to hide her face.

Harry sighed again, this time out loud and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You don't even know why do you Gin?" when she shook her head to confirm it Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"We will have to work on it then. I need you to pay attention now, though, I have some orders for you alright?" At his question, Ginny nodded and stepped back falling to her knees again in front of him and Harry couldn't help the proud smile that came to his lips. She truly was a natural submissive and he would have fun training her again.

"I need you to do a few things for me today Ginny. First I need you to find Luna Lovegood, she used to be a good childhood friend of yours, but ever since her mother died you have let that friendship decay. I need you to go rekindle that friendship. Luna is horribly abused by her house to call it bullying would be a far to light of a term for what they are doing to her. She is in desperate need of a friend and I want you to reform your old friendship. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. One week into the summer I will be sending you a letter to check on your progress. If you have done well you will be rewarded, fail and you will be punished, do you understand?"

"Yes, master," Ginny replied again in a voice of excitement.

"The first thing you will do for Luna once you have found her call for an elf named dobby." Harry was slightly surprised dobby didn't pop in right next to them when he said his name but pushed it aside as he continued his orders. "You will tell him that I am your master and that I would like to be his as well, but I need him to find Luna's missing things. Luna's fellow Ravenclaws have been stealing her things and hiding them around the castle. Dobby will be able to find them and return them. Then on the train ride home, you will bring her to my compartment where you and her will meet another person besides myself who will become a part of our new family. You will tell no one of these order's apart from Luna if she asked, you may even tell her I am your master if you wish, is that clear?"

"Perfectly clear, master," Ginny replied and nodded at the same time and Harry smiled.

"Good now walk with me, I would like to spend the morning with you Gin," Harry ordered gently and smiled as he saw her head snap up, a giant smile on her lips. She quickly got to her feet and followed him around the lake until breakfast.

-o0O0o-

Hermione was clutching a book to her chest as she waited for Harry to enter the great hall. She had tried to find him before breakfast this morning but Madam Pomfrey had already released him. She was dying with the need to talk to him to question him. Her mind was a complete whirlwind of questions and accusations.

He was a time traveler, a time traveler who her future self had sent back in time. A future self who was a part of a coven, in which Harry was the warlock. She couldn't think of what she wanted to know first, but he was still her Harry and he had made a promise and she knew he would never, ever break a promise.

She had been up all night reading all the books Harry had named that were filled with facts about covens.

They sounded book wonderful and horrible to her and she felt she needed more answers. A coven was a collection of witches and one wizard. They bound themselves using blood which allowed them all to draw on magic from each other. They were considered a family with the Warlock at the head. Legally they were treated as a single entity. There were rumors that they were able to share memories between each other as well, and that members of a coven were able to learn faster. Also, the coven bond protected each of their minds from influence. Mind altering potions, curses, and charms would all be ineffective against a coven member.

"What got you so jittery Hermione?" Ron's voice shook her from her thoughts as he sat down across from her still being cautious of his leg, which he claimed was still sore even though Madam Pomfrey had given him a clean bill of health.

Ron started piling food onto his plate as soon as he was seated without even looking at her and Hermione couldn't help but frown. She had thought for a moment that he actually cared about what was bugging her but he had already dismissed it for the food in front of him, so she didn't bother answering him and just turned back to look at the doors to the great hall to wait for Harry.

It was only a few moments later that Harry walked through the doors with Fred and George as they came to table Fred and George saluted Harry then walked ahead of him down the table. They each gave Hermione a wink as they approached.

"Don't worry Granger we will keep Ron busy on the train so you and Harry can have some private time. You won us a lot of galleons and don't mind returning the favor." They whispered as they walked past and Hermione turned to look at them in confusion only to be distracted once again as she felt Harry sit down next to her and slip an arm around her waist. Causing her to whip around and find her face merely an inch from Harry's. Her eye locked with emeralds and she found all of her questions she had been repeating in her mind since she woke this morning fade and her mind blank as she moved in and kissed him softly without thinking. She would have pulled away the next moment as her mind caught up with what she was doing but Harry had gripped the back of her neck and kissed her back passionately which after only a moment of hesitation she surrendered to and kissed him back. However, their kiss didn't last long as it was interrupted by Ron

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted accompanied by the clanking of silverware on his plate as they fell out of his hands.

"Language Ron!" Hermione snapped as she turned to glare at the redhead who was staring at them in shock his mouth hanging open as he stared at them.

"But, but you two, you…" He spluttered before his face turned red with anger and he glared at Harry.

"Is there a problem with me kissing my girlfriend Ron?" Harry asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Yeah there is a problem," Ron growled standing up from the table only to be grabbed by his twin brothers one of them covering his mouth.

"We will just take this one away to calm down before he says something he regrets."

"Scarily accurate guess on how he would react Harry, thank you for the heads up before."

With that, they dragged Ron from the great hall and Hermione turned to look at him in confusion.

"What was that about Harry?"

"Ron believes he loves you and you him, his biggest example of a couple is his parents who are always fighting. You and he fight all the time, so in his mind, that must mean you two are supposed to be together." Harry replied with a shrug and a look of horror crossed her face.

"But that's… That's so stupid!" Hermione burst out causing Harry to chuckle and pull her into his side with the arm that was still around her waist.

-o0O0o-

Ginny huff in frustration as she continued to wander the corridors looking for Luna. She had asked some Ravenclaws who had quickly mocked her for wanted to talk to Loony, then left without telling her anything. She had tried the library, the Kitchens, a couple of bathrooms and classrooms that she knew Ravenclaws used more than anyone else because of how close they were to the Ravenclaw common room.

It was only a few minutes later she heard quiet crying coming from behind a broom cupboard door. But as she drew closer to it the crying stopped and the hall was silent once more. After a moment of hesitation, Ginny moved forward towards the broom cupboard and tried the door handle only to find it was locked. However Ginny did hear shuffling from behind the door, probably as a reaction to the noise of Ginny shaking the handle. Ginny quickly unlocked the door, as it was locked from her side and pulled it open, only to gasp in horror at what she found.

A young blonde girl was huddled on the floor of the cupboard completely nude and covered in painful looking red marks which Ginny recognized as the effects of the stinging hex. At the sight of Ginny the girl whimpered and tried to crawl deeper into the broom cupboard but she already had her back pressed against the back wall.

As Ginny looked into the terror-filled silver eyes that watched Ginny as if she was a predator and the young girl a cornered deer. Ginny recognized the girl, and Harry's words echoed through her mind.

"Luna is horribly abused by her house to call it bullying would be a far to light of a term for what they are doing to her." He had said and Ginny didn't really understand until now, but now she understood and she felt her heart shatter at the realization that this was Luna, her childhood friend and the treatment she had been put through was monstrous.

Another whimper from Luna pushed Ginny into action and Ginny quickly pulled her school robes over her head leaving her in just her casual clothes all students wore under their robes before she stepped towards Luna who was still watching her warily and still trying to push herself through the wall behind her.

In an effort to be less threatening Ginny went to her knees and slowly shuffled forward holding out her robes.

"Here, put this on Luna," Ginny whispered as she held them out to the girl who after a very long moment of hesitation reached out with shaking hands. No shivering hands, Ginny realized as she noticed Luna's lips had a slight blush tint to them and that there were droplets of water all over Luna's body.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Luna whispered softly as she pulled the robe over her body while doing her best to keep her eyes on Ginny. Ginny could still see Luna's body was shaking badly so she inched even closer.

"First let's get you taken care of Luna. I don't know the warming charm yet, but I could help you get to madam Pomfrey, she would be able to take care of you." At this though Luna violently shook her head.

"I can't, she will tell Professor Flitwick who will ask my housemates if they knew anything about what had happened to me which would tell them all I tattled and they will make my life even more of a living hell. It's happening before." Luna ended with a whisper and Ginny grimaced but nodded.

There was a short moment of silence before Ginny blurted out an apology almost too quickly to understand.

"Imsosorryluna" Luna tilted her head slightly clearly trying to put her mask back on place even though she was still shaking and stared unblinkingly at Ginny for a long moment before she spoke.

"What are you sorry for Ginny?" Luna asked and Ginny fidgeted slightly before looking up at Luna, and Luna was shocked to see tears already dripping from Ginny's jaw into the girl's lap.

"I am so sorry I listen to my mother when she told me to stop being from with you, I am so sorry for how your house has been treating you and the fact I didn't even know about it, let alone help you through it. I am just so sorry please forgive me." Ginny begged through hiccuping sobs.

"I don't blame you for any of that Ginny," Luna whispered softly as she reached out a hand to grab one of Ginny's.

"But I do!" Ginny said with a weak glare as she rubbed at her still leaking eyes with her free hand.

"If you need to hear it, then so be it, I forgive you, Ginny," Luna replied and gave her hand a squeeze. "Does this mean we are friends again," Luna whispered with raw hope in her voice and Ginny lurched forward and big Luna a tight hug.

"Only if you will have me, I would love to be your friend again," Ginny replied to which Luna just nodded into Ginny's shoulder doing her best to hide her own tears.

-o0O0o-

Harry and Hermione sat in the last compartment of the Hogwarts express, though once inside you would never recognize it as such. The moment Harry had led Hermione into the compartment he had drawn his wand and started making changes, the room was now twice the size it had been and the benches as been changed into a 'U' shaped couch that ran along all the walls but the one with the sliding door.

They had both boarded the train as soon as they were able and were now both sat cuddling together and Hermione was dying to ask her questions. However, when she tried to get answers during breakfast Harry had just told her later.

"Is it later now Harry?" Hermione asked looking up at him from her position at his side her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sure Hermione, fire away," Harry replied stroking her bushy hair absently.

"I've read the books about covens Harry and I just have a few questions for you. The books mention a few things but don't go into details. Like sharing thoughts? Does that really happen in covens?" She asked watching Harry carefully as she spoke. Harry's smile never faded as he answered.

"Well for most covens no, there is no sharing of thoughts, however, our coven was special and we could if we focused send out our thoughts or memories to each other. However, I as the warlock was the only one able to reach out and read the thoughts of all my witches without you sending them to me directly first. However, I very rarely did so and I taught each of you how to sense when I did do it."

"The books also said it was a very common outcome for a warlock to have a physical relationship with each of his witches?" Hermione stated as a question looking up at him with a large blush and worried eyes.

"Yes, your future self did warn me that would be a big worry in the beginning for you," Harry said softly stroking her back and places a feather light kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"I was sexually active with each and every one of you, and every single one of you were sexually active with each other. We all shared a bed every night and we all slept nude. I considered you all my wives and each of you considered me your husband and each other wives we had a ceremony for all of us at once even if we couldn't make it official to the government." Hermione blush only grew darker at his explanation and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I keep forgetting you are so much older in your mind than me. This doesn't embarrass you at all does it." She mumbled into Harry shirt and Harry just laughed.

"No Hermione I am not embarrassed at all, I am not ashamed at all about my wonderful family and wild nights of sex we had almost every night." Harry teased. "One of my favorite things was watching and hearing you howl in orgasm while shifted in your half wolf form."

"Harry!" Hermione whined and punched his chest half-heartedly.

After a long moment of silence in which Hermione was fighting her blush, Harry spoke again, all teasing gone.

"Hermione, I love each and every one of you equally, and uniquely I swear to you that is the truth. And over time you came to love each and every one of them as well. Trust me you will find love for each and every one of them again if you choose to from the coven with me once more.

"Who was in the coven, Harry?" Hermione asked cuddling closer but still hiding her face.

"There was you and me of course. Then there was Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and lastly the one you probably don't know anything about yet, Fleur Delacour, a french which who we will hopefully see at the world cup this summer and if not we will next school year when she and some of her school come to visit Hogwarts."

Harry hadn't yet explained what would take place next year because he knew if he did her questions about the future would spill out as if a dam had broken. He would save that information for after the coven had reformed.

Hermione seemed to mull this over for a while before she spoke up again moving on to other questions instead of commenting on the members of the coven for now. Instead, she started asking question after question about how to form a coven in great detail among many other things for the next half hour as the rest of the students filled up the train.

-o0O0o-

Ginny was doing her best to hold in her excitement as she pulled Luna along the train with her. Her master is going to be so proud of her she just knows it. Her rekindling with Luna as gone perfectly and Luna had practically glued herself to her side the past all day. Ginny had been horrified at the mistreatment Luna had received from Ravenclaw and have even help Dobby and Luna search for her missing things. After all her things had been found Ginny and Luna had spent a most of the day by the lake reforging the bond of friendship Ginny now felt extremely guilty breaking.

"Are we going to meet your master, Ginny?" Luna asked in a dreamy voice as she kept up with Ginny fast pace.

"Yes Luna, I was told to bring you to his compartment on the train." Luna just hummed happily as they arrived at the last compartment, looking inside Ginny could see Harry and Hermione cuddling on a couch in a room that was much larger than it should have been. She knocked quickly and waited for Harry permission to enter, which wasn't long in coming and she quickly pulled Luna in after her before rushing over to Harry and kneeling at his feet bursting with pride.

"Master I have brought Luna as you commanded." She announced as she did she missed Hermione stiffening next to Harry and turning to glare at him. She didn't miss however her angry question.

"Harry James Potter, why is Ginny calling you master." She yelled and Ginny flinched slightly meaning to speak up to defend her master but Harry gently tapped her knee with his foot and she took that to mean he wanted her to stay silent. She did, however, look up to watch them.

"I will explain everything Hermione, please just trust me until I have fully explained at least, that Ginny is over the moon with it and that it was all her idea and that she wanted me as a master."

Ginny nodded frantically as Hermione turned her glare to her which soften only slightly at Ginny's obvious enthusiasm.

"Luna please join us," Harry spoke up redirecting the conversation to their guest and Luna stepped forward to sit on Harry's other side a good foot between her and Harry before she turned to face them and crossed her legs.

"Hello Harry, or would you prefer I called you Master Harry?"

"No, Harry is perfect Luna I asked Ginny to bring you here to tell you a story, an unbelievable story but one that I swear on my magic is completely true.

"Oh good, I love stories," Luna replied dreamily before leaning back against the couch obviously waiting for Harry to begin.

"Gin?" Harry asked softly and Ginny refocused on him. "Would you like to join us up here?"

"No master I am happy here. But may I lean against your legs?"

"Of course Ginny," Harry replied and waved his wand conjuring a thick cushion under her on the floor and Ginny turned and leaned her back against his legs letting her head fall back onto his thighs and almost purred as she felt Harry's fingers scratching her head softly.

And then Harry started his tale, starting with Ginny and how and why she was now his slave, it was clear that Hermione was skeptical and at least held her tongue on her opinions of it for now. From there he moved onto his time travel, explaining everything he had explained to Hermione in the hospital wings, rounding out his story by telling them about the coven they were all a part of in the future and his desire to reform it now.

By the end of the explanation, Ginny was staring at Harry in awe and Luna still had her dreamy expression though she hadn't spoken a word and Harry could tell by the very slight crease in her forehead that she was thinking furiously trying to process everything. Her dreamy look and actions were all a shell for her true self and Harry had long ago learned to read her body language even though the act.

Ginny was the first to speak. "I am already yours in every way, you but have to ask it of me and it's yours. I would be delighted to be a part of a coven with you as my master and my warlock."

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry smiled and affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Prove to me you're not lying." Look spoke suddenly her dreamy voice gone, replaced by a sharp demanding voice and Harry smiled.

"Your mother Selene always called you little moonbeam. And as you cried and held her as she bled out from her failed spell she made you promise that you would shine in the world, and to never light the light in your heart die." At Harry's words, Hermione covered her mouth in horror at the thought of Luna going through such a thing as her mother dying in her arms and Ginny looked at the floor in sorrow. Luna though was staring at Harry with a tear streaming down her face.

"You loved my future self, I was a witch in your coven, this isn't a joke?" She demanded in her voice choking up a little clearly convinced by Harry's words that he had in fact traveled through time.

"You were a witch in my coven, but my love for you is not gone, I still do love you." Luna started shaking at his words and Harry reached for her hand with his to try and comfort her. Only to be forced to catch her as she flung herself at him and buried her face into his neck on the opposite side from Hermione, who tentatively wrapped an arm around Luna just above Harry's and did nothing to hide the tears in her eyes.

Through her sobs, Luna slowly hiccupping a few times and sniffling almost nonstop Luna finally got out her answer to joining the coven.

"Even since my mother died, I have been so alone, my father has completely lost his mind in grief and sometimes I wonder if he even remembers I exist. I would love nothing more than to have a family again." She then hides her face back in Harry's neck and spoke no more.

After a few moments Harry raised his eyes to meet Hermione's and she could see the unasked question in them. Glancing first at Ginny then Luna Hermione finally nodded slowly and smiled softly.

"Yes Harry, I'll join the coven." She promised as she once again locked her eyes with Harry and he could clearly see the determination he loved so much burning in her eyes.


	3. Coven Sisters and Packmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Reginleif2004 left had a point I am sure many of you have thought before and I wish to clarify things a little bit. Their point was that the girls accepted Harry to quickly and I understand where that is coming from and wish to explain myself a little bit more. First, the exchanged souls to lead to a feeling of trust, which of course helps but it's a little bit more than that for Luna, Hermione, and Ginny. Susan, Daphne, and Fleur will not be so quick to accept such things.
> 
> Hermione: Hermione is a genius who has been friendless her entire life until Harry. She LOVES fantasy and romance novels and even at a young age started reading them and dreaming of adventures and heroes. Harry then became her friend by saving her life. To any twelve year girl, this would push Harry in the position of Hero, and develop a MAJOR crush on him. Add in two more years of close friendship and her trust in him and authority (which in her eyes harry is now because of his age) and she would never put up a big fight against the coven. Especially as she is only fourteen and her hormones are probably raging.
> 
> Ginny: The only daughter in a giant family, I took her character in a different way from cannon. In cannon, she became a fighter, a tomboy and many other things to beat her brothers back. My ginny is a meek little girl who felt overwhelmed by being the smallest sibling and only girl in the family. She has been raised on stories of Harry, and Heroes and damsels. And wished more than anything to be saved by a hero. Harry saved her and she swore herself to him. Done deal with her.
> 
> Luna: A thirteen-year-old girl who lost her mother two years ago and whose father is completely insane. the loneliness and grief would crush most people in her position and I for one would jump at any possibility of joining a family that cared for me. She is taking a step of faith to be sure. But she has yet to detach herself from the world as she had done in later years and so is desperate for love of any kind.
> 
> The other three girls will be harder nuts to crack, so to speak.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Yes Harry, I'll join the coven," Hermione promised as she once again locked her eyes with Harry and he could clearly see the determination he loved so much burning in her eyes.

Harry smiled broadly at her as he squeezed her closer to him, squeezing Luna to him more as well before he smiled down at Ginny who was currently still on her knees and smiling up at all of them.

"Alright, There are some things I need to tell you all that might change your minds first. I will need oath's that if you change your minds about joining the coven that you will be unable to tell anyone our secrets." Harry said seriously and each of the girls gave an oath to not share anything Harry was going to tell them.

"There is a dark piece of magic, which I and my coven spent a few years redesigning. Originally it required remorseless murder of an innocent to work. If a ritual was performed and ended with this murder a piece of the witch or wizard soul would break off, this piece could then be transferred something else. An object, an animal even another person. And so long as that piece survived, the main soul would not move on after death. And he can return to life through a ritual that provides him a body, or through having one of his soul pieces possess someone." At this Hermione gasped and Ginny was trembling.

"That's how Voldemort is still alive isn't it?" Hermione whispered and Harry nodded. At this Ginny burst into tears.

"Oh, merlin that is what the diary was wasn't it." Ginny sobbed before Harry could answer Hermione. Ginny then buried her face into Harry's lap. Harry soothing stroked her hair as he replied.

"Yes Ginny his diary was a horcrux but it's destroyed, gone forever and it can't do anything to you anymore." As Harry soothed Ginny, the minds of both Hermione and Luna were digesting the information until finally, Luna spoke.

"Harry you said you were trying to change this ritual, how were you trying to change it?"

"We were trying to change the requirements of the ritual, without changing the effect," Harry replied seriously and at their confused looks he sighed.

"Our coven was a target, a lot of people wanted us dead, and we wanted insurance for each of us, so that should one of us fall, they wouldn't really fall. We succeeded in a way. We found a way to change the ritual enough for us to be willing to do it. It still required a murder of shorts, we needed to destroy someone else's Horcrux and not feel remorse for it. We are also required to move the soul piece to someone we already had a positive emotional and magic bond too.

In the future we hunted down enough horcuxi for each of you to give me a piece of your soul and for me to give each of you a piece of my own in turn. These pieces came back in time with me. Each of you have a complete soul, and a small piece of my own within you, and I have a piece of each of your future souls, which are still bound to you inside of me." Harry explained looking anywhere but at the girls. Despite what their future selves had said to him, he still expected these girls to be disgusted with him.

"So that is what caused a change in my aura," Luna said dreamily as if she didn't have a care in the world as she looked down at herself, and Harry couldn't help but smile, her silliness had always brought a smile to his lips.

When he looked up he saw Ginny was once again staring at him in awe, without a trace of fear and he was once more reassured, finally he looked at Hermione who had shifted next to him so that they were facing each other.

"Are we ok Hermione?" Harry asked softly after a long silence in which Hermione was looking elsewhere in the room. Finally, she sighed and turned to face him with a small smile.

"Yes Harry we are, I admit I am not happy that we used a dark ritual, nor am I happy that we split our souls, but I understand."

"Well technically, you still have a whole soul Hermione," Harry said and Hermione's smile grew a little more.

"Yea I guess you're right about that. So is that all you had to tell us, or is there more?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yea that was it, so let's do this now. We can add your other coven sisters into the coven later," Harry said and they all nodded as Harry continued to explain. "It simply takes a magical oath and the mixing of your blood with my own," he explained as he took out his wand and conjured simple curved dagger.

Harry explained in a little more detail how the oaths didn't need to be identical or specific but they needed to express their intentions and desires as well as their commitment to their coven, Harry went first as was needed, then Hermione would follow him, then Luna and lastly Ginny.

"I, warlock Harry James Potter, swear on my magic, life, and soul to love and provide for all the witches who join my coven as is my responsibility. To allow them the use of my magic as they will allow me their own. To protect them with my own life is necessary and to always do my best to help them with all of their needs. So mote it be" After his own Harry cut open his palm with the dagger he conjured a few minutes ago and Hermione raised her wand and pressed it to her heart.

"I, witch Hermione Jane Granger, swear on my magic, life, and soul to commit to the coven of warlock Harry James Potter. To allow him use of my magic as he allows me his own, to love and cherish him and my future coven sisters. To protect and aid my warlock and sisters to the best of my abilities and knowledge. So mote it be." As she finished harry offered both his bleeding hand and the dagger as she slipped her wand away. She took a deep breath before she leaned forward and licked a small amount of blood off of Harry's palm, then almost as if magic defined her actions she licked a few more times as her entire body tingled, her magic flared and she felt a tug and pull in her chest before it settled down to a humming feeling in her body. She quickly cut her own palm with the dagger Harry offered her and held her palm up to him which he licked once over the entire cut and she felt her magic settle once more yet she could also feel Harry's magic, a warm presence alongside her own. It was an amazing and wonderful feeling, like she never was on her own, never completely alone.

"Amazing." she breathed as she looked up at Harry in wonder, the cut on her palm had sealed itself while she was absorbed in the new feeling leaving just a silver line over her palm as a sign of the oaths they had each just taken.

Next was Luna who raised her wand and also pressed it to her heart. "I, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, swear on my magic, life, and soul to my new family and coven lead by the warlock Harry James Potter. To allow him access to my magic as he gives me his, to love and care for all of my coven sister present and future as well as my warlock. To do my best to help them all in all of their goals and needs. So mote it be." Luna vowed before she leaned forward grabbing Harry's hand before he had fully extended it to her and taking a long lick of his open wound before doing a full body shiver as the same feelings Hermione had felt rushed through her and she cut her own palm offered it to him.

Harry licked it in one broad stroke like he had Hermione and Luna let out a soft 'oh' of surprise then a pleasant hum as she felt Harry's magic within her. Next up was Ginny.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, swear on my magic, life, and soul to serve my new coven led by my master Harry James Potter faithfully, to obey the commands of my master and warlock, as well as those of my coven sisters, to the best of my abilities and knowledge. And to give my warlock access to my magic. So mote it be." Ginny vowed before she waited for Harry's hand to be offered to her. When it was she tenderly and shyly licked at his bleeding palm until he pulled his hand away. Then she cut her own palm, bowed her head and offered up her bleeding hand to which Harry slowly licked once over the wound.

Ginny's eyes widened and her knees felt weak as she felt her master's magic flood her body for a moment before settling next to her own and she blushed heavily as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. The other girls were copying her as Harry pulled them all into one group hug.

-o0O0o-

The rest of the train ride was spent with each of them telling the others about themselves. Ginny talked about her older brothers and how they would pick on and tease her. She told them of her very controlling mother and her weak-willed father. She spoke about her longing to play quidditch and how no one in her family would let her play with them.

Luna talked about her mother and how she died in front of her. She then talked about her father and how he went insane leaving her to pretty much fend for herself the last few years. She talked about how she could see things others couldn't. Harry had to stop Hermione from questioning her extensively about that, explaining there would be time for that later. She also spoke of the horrible bullying she had experienced the last two years at Hogwarts.

Hermione then spoke about her friendless childhood. How because of her intelligence and overeagerness to do well in school she had never made friends and instead she was bullied by almost everyone. She then told them about Hogwarts and how at first it was the same until Harry jump on a troll's back to save her.

Eventually, they all turned to Harry expectantly and Harry. Began his tale. He told them if being left on his aunt and uncle's doorstep with nothing but a letter written by Dumbledore. Then he told them of his abuse filled life. The beatings for anything going wrong. The starvation and cruel words and though he was a veteran of two ways and over seventy years old he still broke down during his story.

His girls had looks of absolute fury as they listened to his treatment and when he finally fell silent after explaining the broken arm and cracked ribs as well as two weeks of starvation because he released the snake in the zoo Hermione finally broke and jumped to her feet pacing as she started swearing.

"Those loathsome, Vile, Bloody fucking wankers! How dare they do such things to you!" She screeched in fury as magic started to move the air in the room into a mini storm. Ginny was hugging Harry's legs as tears streamed down her cheeks and Luna was looking at Harry with teary eyes and a blank face as she squeezed his arm so hard to her chest. He was sure it would bruise.

"Language Hermione." Harry joked weakly and she turned a fierce glare on him.

"Don't you tell me to watch my bloody language after hearing something like that Harry!" She shouted and started to pace more as tears flowed from her face and hiccuping sobs could be heard fighting out her throat as her fury turned to grief and she turned sad eyes to him.

"Never again, never!" she repeated vehemently then bite her lip in an effort to hold her composer.

Harry gently freed himself from Ginny and Luna before he stood and pulled Hermione into his arms where she finally let her sobs overtake her.

"You're right, never again. Don't worry about that love, I'm not the weak boy I was the first time. This is all in the past now and it will not happen again."

-o0O0o-

The Dursleys were subjected to murderous glare by three young girls as they waited for their hated nephew to come through the platform barrier.

First was a small blonde girl with a clearly mad blonde man. She fixed them with a glare that unnerved them. The girl's eyes were silver, not a dull gray but a shining true silver color filled with a hate that looked completely out of place on any girl as young as her. Her gaze had caused the Dursleys to shift uneasily on their feet but the child and who they guessed was their father had quickly left giving the Dursleys a momentary reprieve.

Next had been a young redhead surrounded by an entire herd of redheaded boys and one large redheaded woman. The family seemed completely oblivious to them with the exception of the young girl whose brown eyes never wavered from them with their look of hate and body language that clearly said she wished to run forward and attack them. However, that girl too had left when who they assumed was her mother grabbed her arm and practically dragged her away all the boys following behind them.

The last was the most terrifying to them. She was a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens. She had a wild mess of brown hair and brown eyes that fixed them with what most people who believe was an emotionless stare, that every few moments would flicker with hate. It made the whole family shiver in fear as thoughts of the girl slitting their throats in the middle of the night with a smile on her lips drifted through all of their thoughts. Though that girl too left quickly leading her parents out of the station.

It was then that their lousy nephew showed up through the portal and they scolded him for taking so long and ushered him out of the station and into their car, where unknown to them Harry cast a wandless illusion on them all. Convincing them they, in fact, had their nephew with them yet half way home they would look back in the car and realize that they did not have their nephew with them. They wouldn't see him for the rest of the summer, not that they put forth any effort at all to find him or even tell anyone he was missing.

-o0O0o-

Twas the night of the first moon and Harry had gone to each of the girls and picked them up, causing minor illusion on each of their rooms so that if anyone checked on them they would see each of their girls in their own beds sleeping.

The few weeks of summer had been interesting so far. Harry had gone to Gringotts and registered his coven with them, giving each of his girl's access to his vaults when he hit his maturity, which would, in fact, be in only a few months when his name came out of the goblet of fire. He wasn't worried about the ministry finding out about his coven, the goblins weren't ones to hand out secrets and no one knew to ask for it from them.

He had then found a small apartment in Diagon alley to rent and found a summer job working at Broomstix, a high-end broomstick store in Diagon alley, where he worked under a glamour and fake name in order to pay for his small apartment and listen to the local gossip. It was a matter of hiding in plain sight for Harry, and he knew that if Dumbledore noticed he was missing he would never think that the thirty-year-old broom enthusiast John Mcclane working in Diagon alley was, in fact, Harry Potter.

Harry exchanged letters with Sirius sparingly over the summer and never made any mention of where he was or what he was doing just the same as his godfather. At the same time, Harry plotted ways to gain Sirius' freedom. And in the meantime, he had Dobby delivering regular meals to his godfather. When Dobby wasn't making his godfather's meals, he was helping Ginny with her chores so that she had more free time, sneaking books out of the Hogwarts library for Hermione or performing odd tasks for Luna. The little bugger was having the time of his life this summer.

He had made sure to spend time with each of his girls in secret as well and was rather surprise to find out that each of them had been having flashes of future events through Harry's eyes, it was all just flashes. A gray stormy sky and barren earth, piles of corpses, flashes of spells and bombs, the sounds of gunfire. But never did any memory last more than a moment, hinting at much and revealing little to each of them.

He had started training all how to fight though he hadn't taught them any spells yet just physical exercise which he always did with them and dodging for now and these nightly flashes of the horrors from the future only keep driving his girls on. Little did any of them know that Daphne, Fleur, and Susan were having this dreams as well, and starting to get very worried about what they could possibly mean.

And now it was the night Hermione feared more than she feared any other night in her life.

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were all seated in a clearing, with Hermione in the middle of all the others. Hermione was shaking and staring at her hands with fright-filled eyes.

"You all shouldn't be here," Hermione whispered in a small voice laced with terror causing Harry to reach one hand out to cup her cheek. As he stroked her face softly she felt hands on her back offering their support as they rubbed gentle circles.

"Everything will be ok Hermione. You have been taking your potion. We are in no danger. It will force you to change, but you will be in control and by tomorrow morning you will be in complete control at all times, I promise." Harry assured her as Hermione nuzzled into his hand then suddenly stiffened as the full moon's light flooded the clearing they were in.

The first thing Hermione felt was the pain, bone cracking, skin burning, skull-splitting pain and a scream tore itself from her throat as she collapsed to the ground. She felt a body mold itself to her back and arms wrapping around her middle before Harry's voice was in her ear and she focused every part of her mind on just his voice as she struggled against the pain.

"Hold on love, it will be ok, it only hurts like this the very first time. Everything will be ok, just listen to me, my love." As he whispered in her ear. Bones cracked and twisted as Hermione body started to change shape slowly, and her limbs jerked and thrashed, yet Harry was safe behind her, at her back and out of harm's way.

Her body grew larger and her clothes tore and fell away. Hair covered her body and a tail grew from her tailbone she finished her tortuous and slow transformation. Then at the moment she thought her transformation was done it started to reverse and start anew and instead of screaming she howled loudly in pain as her limbs snapped and her body shrunk and she felt herself regaining her shape though her tail stayed in place and she could feel fur on parts of her body. She had taken her new wolf-human hybrid form though she hadn't realized it yet.

And when the pain finally stop and her body stopped trembling Hermione breathed in deeply and flinched as she was assaulted by smells, more smells than she ever thought existed. She could smell the grass and trees of course. Each of the flowers in the clearing, she could smell her tore pieces of clothing, artificial and chemical she could smell the same on the clothes the others around her, and as she took in the scents of the three bodies around her she felt her heart clench and pussy pulse and her body relax utterly and completely as thoughts assaulted her mind, her normally highly organized mind was a haze, wild almost feral she was still intelligent, her mind intact but there was an instinctual, beastly tone to it now, her emotions had become simpler and sharper, her thoughts reprioritized.

The first thought that hit her were pack, safe, loved, belonged, valued, useful. As she breathed again they started to separate more. She smelled Luna who had a strong floral scent to her and more thoughts hit her. Sister, packmate, hurt, beta, needs protection, love, gentle, kind, calm.

She smelled Ginny who had a spicy, pepper-like scent with something else she didn't recognize mixed in and more thoughts flooded her mind. Sister, packmate, beta, needs protection, love, obedient, submissive, gentle, low self-esteem.

And she smelled Harry, who had the scent of lightning and fire, not smoke or charcoal but the flames themselves if they even had a scent. The thoughts he brought to her mind were much stronger. Alpha, leader, powerful, mate, lust, must submit, trust, obey, follow packmate, confident, intelligent. She shook her head to clear all the thoughts and smells assaulting her and opened her eyes to look at her hands which were covered in fur but humanoid though her nails had become claws, curved and obviously very sharp. Looking down more she saw she was naked her chest tummy and pussy bare and open for all to see though her hips and legs were covered in fur just like her hands and arms, she started to feel embarrassment but her next breath calmed her as the scents of packmate, trust, love, and togetherness assaulted her nose. She need not be shy around her pack they loved her and would not judge her for something silly like nakedness. As those thoughts filled her she felt a new appendage connected to her butt started to wiggle in joy where it was pinned between her and her mate, her alpha. At those thoughts, she felt her body shiver and her pussy heat up as she started to pant, her new longer tongue dangling from her open mouth for a moment before her mind reasserted itself and she turned to look at Harry who was still holding her.

It was like she had never seen him before that moment. His emerald eyes shined with power and almost glow in the dim night, though the lack of light didn't trouble Hermione's eyes at all. His wild black hair shone softly in the light and his face was work of art, no artist could have painted, or carved a better face than Harry's. She was leaning up and kissing him before she realized her body was moving her new longer tongue slipping right into his mouthing and stroking his as she twisted her body to press her chest into his freeing her tail which started wagging energetically thumping against the grass covered ground in her happiness.

Harry let the kiss go on for almost a minute before he gently but very firmly pulled away. Hermione smiled up at him but frowned slightly when she felt his hand in her hair before he firmly pulled and twisted her hair making her head turn to the side and for her to look off the side.

"Harry what are-" She tried to say, and noticing in the moment before she was interrupted that her voice was deeper, with an undertone of a growl yet still feminine. She cut off her own words with a whimper as she felt his teeth on her neck biting hard right where her neck and shoulder met and her body fell completely limp as she whined and whimpered submissively, her tail curling between her legs to cover her pussy which had started to drip in just moments because of the heat flooding her body. Her mate, her alpha was marking her, telling her to submit to him and she did so gladly and without any struggle as her mind seemed to almost haze over in a cloud of lust, trust, love and a new feeling of being owned by another.

Harry kept up the marking until he was sure Hermione would have a large purple bruise surrounded by a bite mark and pulled away. As he did so Hermione cuddled against him tucking her head against his chest and curled up her body against him the perfect picture of a submissive dog, or wolf, or wolf girl.

"Good girl." Harry praised her softly with an obvious smile on his lips and her tail wagged slowly. "Now look at your sisters Hermione," Harry ordered shifted away from her a few inches and she turned to look at both Luna and Ginny who were watching the pair with soft smiles but wide eyes. It seemed both of them were still taking in her new naked form. Hermione found herself almost proud of how their eyes traced over her body and she puffed up her chest as she watched them.

Luna was the first to speak, and move. She crawled forward a look of awe on her face as she reached out to run her fingers through the fur on her calf as she whispered breathlessly.

"Your so pretty Hermione." Luna praised as she ran her fingers up Hermione's leg until her palm rested just under her hip. Luna then scratched her fur just under her hip and Hermione's eyes widened and lulled for a moment from the feeling and her tail thumped the ground hard. Luna giggled at the action and continued to scratch just under Hermione's hip.

Ginny came forward while Luna was playing with Hermione and blushed at Hermione's naked state. But she did look bravely into Hermione's eyes and smile encouragingly.

"You do look very pretty mistress," Ginny said blushing more as she did and Hermione smiled softly. Hermione and Ginny had talked privately about Ginny servitude on one of the many group dates Harry had taken them all on through London. Harry had no idea what they talked about but ever since Hermione had been very supportive of Ginny's relationship with the rest of them.

"Thank you, Ginny, and Thank you, Luna," Hermione replied reaching down to take Luna's hand carefully in her own to stop the pleasant but distracting feeling Luna was causing.

Both girls smiled at Hermione and Hermione could feel a desire for close contact with her pack building in her chest.

"Come lay with us Luna, Ginny," Hermione said patting the ground around them at the same time harry slide back in behind her, one arm going under her head, the other resting on her hip. Both girls happily complied to the request, Luna laid down by Hermione's legs resting her face on Hermione's hip loving the feel of Hermione's fur on her face. Harry had lifted her hand then laid it back down, resting on Luna's neck. Ginny moved up by both Hermione's and Harry's heads, tucking Hermione's head on one of her thighs while Harry laid his head on Ginny's chest. Harry then conjured a few blankets which he had covered his girls as they all settled comfortably against one another. This is how they all fell asleep that night in a clearing in the forest near Hermione's home.


	4. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 

 

 

Harry grimaced as he levitated Ravenclaw's diadem off of the manikin it was currently resting on in the room of requirement. Behind him, Hermione was holding Luna who was looking longingly at the diadem and Ginny just watched fearfully from beside them.

They had all slipped in through the passageway under the whomping willow and thanks for numerous charms to trap sound, scent, and light around each of them they had been able to navigate the hallways without even the portraits being any the wiser about their presence.

Harry had explained the dangers of horcruxi in greater detail than he had on the train, how they could ensnare people, charm them, and over long periods of time enthrall them completely. How they had minds of their own and could absorb the energies within another soul to empower their own enough to form a physical body.

He didn't explain how he knew pieces had come back with him, he figured they would think him crazy if he told them he had met an entity who claimed to be death during his travel. He told them he had more to explain about the subjects if they were interested but that they needed to process everything he had explained so far first. Only Hermione seemed disappointed by that, her hunger for knowledge was a beautiful thing. Luna had kissed him briefly on the lips and Ginny had hurried to make some tea for them all as they sat in Harry's apartment and talked about much lighter topics for the rest of that day.

Harry could already see the loving family pet like relationship his coven had, had with Ginny on the previous timeline developing. Though Ginny was submissive, Harry had never hurt her, nor had she asked to be hurt, with the exception of spanking and some other light treatment, Ginny was no masochist but a small amount of pain during sex had always aroused her. Harry didn't shame her or degrade her to an inhuman point either, he had lived a degraded inhuman life with his Aunt and Uncle and could never do the same to another, however, Ginny did like being treated like a pet, collar, leash. She would react like a mixture of a cat and dog when Harry, Luna, and Hermione would pet her, stroke her spine and other forms of affection. Yet he could already see the love Luna and Hermione had for Ginny, the coven was catering to Ginny's fetish by treating as an affectionate pet, and catering to her vow and fetish when they had her cook and serve any meals they shared together when they could get away all spending time together. Her and Dobby were already comfortable working together in the kitchen.

Ginny slowly stepped forward holding the sword of Gryffindor in shaking hands. Harry had handed her the sword right after they had all entered the room of requirement and told her that if she wished she could destroy this one, as a form of revenge to the diary with Harry had destroyed.

"It alright Ginny." Harry cooed softly after he lowered the diadem to the ground and had stepped back to stand next to Ginny.

"It just like the diary Master, I can feel it from here," Ginny explained with a shudder and Harry started petting her head stroking from the crown of her head and down her neck in a relaxing manner.

Ginny's entire demeanor changed at his touch, her body relaxed her back straightened and it was as if she had found an inner strength previously hidden, in one abrupt motion Ginny took a step forward and swung with all her might down at the diadem, easily shattering it and embedding the sword into the floor of the room.

For a moment it was as if nothing had happened then a scream echoed through the room from the destroyed diadem. Ginny jumped back and raised the sword once more as black mist streamed from it and dissipated into nothingness screaming the entire time. Once the mist faded completely there was a long moment of profound silence before Ginny spoke up.

"Is it done, Master?" Ginny whispered softly and Harry nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she lowered the sword until the tip touched the ground as her entire body started to shake. A moment later gentle hands came to rest on both of Ginny's arms, Luna and Hermione had moved forward to lend their own support as well.

"Yes, it's done, the Horcrux is dead." At this Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head and whispered a soft pet praise into her ear. "Good Girl" causing her to shiver even through the fading adrenaline in her system.

The Quartet spent a few minutes longer holding each other before they left the castle, leaving none of the teachers or the headmaster any the wiser about their presence there.

-o0O0o-

Later that same day Ginny, Hermione and Luna were sitting around the table in the small flat that Harry had rented out in Diagon alley as they contemplated what to do for Harry's birthday which was today. They had each gotten him a present but they also each felt like giving him a bit more. Harry had traveled back in time to save them, and the world and this was his first birthday back with them, the first birthday of their warlock. They had been tossing some idea's around while Harry was taking a shower. He had worked up a nice sweat from is training, while his girls had all studied. Each of them distracting themselves from horror the horcux had caused them all early that morning in their own way, and he was now cleaning up.

"So we are decided then?" Hermione asked, her face calm and determined. Luna just smiled serenely and nodded while Ginny's face was bright red much different than Hermione. But she also nodded.

"Alright then, let's go," Hermione said as she stood up and the other two girls followed suit.

Harry was humming softly to himself in the shower as he planned his encounters with his other coven girls the next of which would be taking place in a little less than a month at the quidditch world cup. Just the thought of seeing his lovely angel again was making him rock hard, and he couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder to some of the wild nights she had given him in his past and now changed future. Between the mix of his humming, his daydreams and the sound of the shower over head he didn't notice the bathroom door open nor did he notice his three coven girls slipping in and closing it behind them. He also didn't hear the sounds of clothes hitting the floor nor the sound of the shower door being opened behind him. He did, however, notice the hand that touched his shoulder and he whipped around having banished the intruder back with a wandless banishing charm as his right hand glowed a sickly purple with a deadly curse ready to be fired only to freeze in a mixture of horror, lust, wonder and surprise at what he saw.

His girls were in the shower with him and each of them were completely nude and pushed together against the wall of the shower. Hermione was in front and judging by how Luna and Ginny were each helping her to stand at the moment she was the one who had touched him.

Harry's heart seemed to beat through his entire body as even more blood rushed down his body at the sight of his ladies.

Hermione had a mess of wild brown hair between her thighs completely natural and untrimmed as well as a very toned body thanks to her wolf. her abs were toned and her body tight like that of a pro athlete. Her hair was currently in a tangled wet mess sticking to her face and shoulders as her budding breasts stood out proudly.

Luna was a petite little pixie with a small tuft of blonde hair between her legs that really hadn't grown out too much yet. Her body was small and childlike still, yet Harry found it so very beautiful and feminine despite all that.

And Ginny was a blend of the two, not as far developed as Hermione but possessing more curves than Luna did at the moment, her pubic hair, however, was shaved into a patterned that made him raise an eyebrow in shock.

Apparently Ginny had shaved her red pubic hair into the shape of a lightning bolt where the bottom of the bolt was pointing directly at her hooded clit.

"G-girls? What are you doing in here?" Harry asked averting his eyes slightly, he was slightly surprised about the embarrassment he felt, He was used to a household of six women who had all developed a hatred for clothing of any kind unless it was lingerie. However, these weren't those girls the girls who he had spent immeasurable time making love too, the girls who had each lavished loving attention to each of his scars until he believed them when they said they didn't matter and he was still very attractive to them. And he wasn't sure what was going on now and didn't wish to take any liberty. He did nothing to hide his body, however, as far as he was concerned his body was always open to his girls.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to startle you," Hermione said in a shaky voice and Harry waved his hand dismissively but smiled at her briefly before once more looking away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione, I am not in the war anymore, even if I likely will be in a year or two once again. I still shouldn't have responded like that." Harry explained and Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all smiled softly. There was a long moment of silence before Harry repeated his question about what his girls were doing.

"Well, we have all decided we wanted to shower with you as part of your birthday gift," Hermione explained blushing as she noticed just how big Harry's penis had become, it looked like it wouldn't ever fit in a woman let alone a teenage girl.

At this, Harry looked back at them and raised an eyebrow causing Hermione to elaborated.

"Just a shower Harry, I don't think any of us are really ready to go any farther than that. But you don't have to be shy about looking at us or even touching us a little. Just nothing sexual yet alright?" Hermione both explained and asked causing Harry to smile softly at each of them, they each made eye contact with him assuring him they all wanted this before Harry opened his arms wide in invitation.

An invitation Luna took immediately leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist Harry's hands instinctively went to her bare ass to hold her and he would have shifted them elsewhere if she hadn't groaned happily and buried her face in Harry's neck.

Harry didn't even bother trying to hide the laugh her enthusiasm caused.

It took over ten minutes to coax Luna out of Harry's arms and then well over an hour before they all left the shower, each of them with puffy lips, a few marks along their throats and happy smiles on their faces.

Each of the girls grabbed a towel and work together to dry harry off, Luna enthusiastically kneeling in front of him to dry off his penis, balls, and legss while Hermione did his chest and arms and Ginny covered his back. Once they finished Harry returned the favor, drying off each of his girls off, using his knowledge about their bodies to tease them heavily as he did so.

Ten minutes later three sexually aroused and frustrated girls were wrapped in nothing but a bathrobe each. Luna a light blue, Hermione a dark brown which she wore open in the front. Ever since her first transformation Hermione had never once tried to hide her body from any of them anymore and harry suspected it was her who pushed the other girls to join Harry in the shower. Ginny wore a deep crimson as she cuddled into Hermione's side and was clearly rubbing her thighs together.. They were each glaring playing at a smug Harry while they sat side by side on the only couch in Harry's living room. Harry had three small wrapped gifts in his lap as he sat in a chair across from them in his own bathroom. Now that the shower was over and his hormones were calming he started to feel self-conscious about all his scars once more and had quickly covered himself after leaving the bathroom.

They were all wrapped simply in blue wrapping paper and the only way to tell who each was from was the small tags with "from" and "for" on each of them.

"From: Your shewolf" was the first one he picked up and he smiled brightly at Hermione, happy she had accepted her wolf side so quickly this time. Last time she had struggled with the wolf for years, suffering the monthly transformations while keeping it a secret from everyone. It had taken years even after she developed the improved wolfsbane potion for her to accept her wolf form because of that. This time however only two months as a werewolf and she had accepted it as a part of her.

Hermione had given him a picture book which was mostly empty but the first few pages were packed with the pictures she had been taking of the coven the last few months. Combinations of Harry, Luna, Ginny and Hermione were staring at him from every page as they worked out, studied and practiced spells under Harry's guidance. It was a complete and utter surprise to Harry and he loved it.

Harry reverently ran his hands over a few pages and tears started to fill his eyes as he lost himself in memories both old and new. He looked up at Hermione when he heard her starting to fret nervously in her seat and saw she was watching him worriedly and biting her lip. That worried jumped when she saw his tears but Harry put the book aside carefully before moving forward from his chair and in a flash Hermione was in his arms and his lips were attacking her own causing her to whimper in pleasure and wrap her arms and legs around him causing her robe to fall away from her lower body leaving her bare from the waist down.

When he pulled away she was panting heavily and staring up at him with dazed but happy eyes as her hips unconsciously undulated slowly against Harry in a desperate attempt to gain friction as her inner wolf scream at her to mate and carry Harry's pups.

"I love your gift Hermione, thank you," Harry assured her and she melted into his body as he continued to hold her, she breathed deeply a few times as she made an effort to slow and then stop her hips and took in Harry's scent which always calmed her now as she nuzzled into his chest. After a long moment, Harry moved back to his seat leaving Hermione on the couch and picked up the gift from Luna.

The first two item of Luna's gift made him laugh good-naturedly as they were just so Luna in his eyes. But the rest he was completely unsure how to react to. The first was a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler. And next small card that said "IOU my virginity." With a giant goofy smile face on the card. However, the card was laying on top of a pile of clothing which Harry pulled out and stared at in complete surprise as he lifted piece after piece. It was a periwinkle lacy lingerie which had stockings with lacy moon patterns, a very very skimpy thong, in fact, it was a string everywhere but a small patch to cover the pussy even that was so lacy it was see through, a mesh garter belt that attached to the stockings and was the same style as them. And a bra that did nothing to hide anything at all because of its mesh like lace as well.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all stared at the lingerie in shock for different reasons. Harry trying to understand why Luna would have given HIM lingerie, he knew lacy lingerie was one of her fetishes but she had never wanted him to wear any for her. Hermione and Ginny were just in shock at the extremely revealing but sexy nature of the outfit. As they all stared Luna skipped over to Harry completely nude, her blue bathrobe left on the couch and took the bra from Harry slipping into it, Harry didn't notice until she had it on, but the bra had a whole in each cup for her nipples to poke out of. Next, she grabbed the thong and started to slip it on and that was when Harry found his voice.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Harry asked in confusion as he watched her do her best to sexily dress in the lingerie.

She shimmied her hips as she pulled the thong into place and then bent over towards harry and grabbed the garter belt which she quickly slipped on.

"It's part of my gift for you when it is just you, my coven sisters or I around I will wear lingerie or nothing at all. Mommy used to do the same at home while she was alive and Daddy could never take his eyes off her. I don't want you to be able to take your eye's off me unless it's to look at my coven sisters." Luna explained happily as she sat on the ground and raised one bare leg to settle her small elegant foot in Harry's lap and Harry knew what she wanted, as future Luna loved having Harry slip her stockings on and Harry always loved worshiping her feet. For Luna, her feet were sensitive enough to give her a small orgasm if stimulated well and long enough.

Harry took her foot in his grip and lifted it to his mouth where he kissed each of her toes starting with her pinky toe and moving to her big toe, which he sucked into his mouth and licked at, he applied suction to as if he was teasing one of his girl's nipples.

"Oooooohhhhh" Luna moaned dragging it out and arching her back and far too quickly in her opinion Harry stopped and grabbed a stocking which he quickly slipped over her foot and started pulling it up her leg rubbing her leg the entire way until it settled just past mid-thigh. Then Luna slipped her other foot into his lap and Harry gave it the same exact treatment, this time, however, Luna made sure Harry could see how wet her pussy was by spreading her legs the lace covering it was soaked and her labia clearly visible through it was puffy.

Once that was finished Luna jumped up and gave Harry a quick peck before going back to her spot on the couch. Hermione had watched the whole thing with longing eyes, her wolf had been pushing her to mate with Harry lately and to see Harry teasing one of her packmates had set her body burning as it longed for her own turn. Ginny was blushing slightly and staring at Luna before she heard the rustling of paper that meant Harry had picked up her gift. She was suddenly very self-conscious as her gift was just a handmade craft. Her family was very poor and Ginny had no pocket money of any kind. So her only option was to make Harry a gift, once she had finished she had approached Hermione for help buying a frame, explaining she would eventually be able to pay Hermione back. Hermione had told not to worry about that at all however, she was to consider it a gift from her mistress, which Ginny was ok with doing.

As Ginny was lost in her thoughts and looking at her lap in embarrassment. Harry was staring in wonder at an absolutely beautiful charcoal drawing of Ginny. She was sitting in the orchard around her house, her back leaning against an apple tree as she drew something in her lap. Harry assumed it was her drawing this very drawing, having probably set up a mirror for her to look into as she worked on it. This was a complete surprise to him, the Ginny from his time had never drawn anything as far as he knew and his mind was already trying to make sense of it. The only thing he could think of was that she had stopped drawing for some reason before she had joined the coven and she had never started back up again.

"It's beautiful Ginny," Harry said in awe as he looked over at her only to see her wringing her hands in her lap and staring at them, seeming oblivious to her words. Hermione noticed the same thing and quickly reached up and weaved her hand into Ginny's hair to scratched the back of Ginny's head in a place that Ginny loved to receive such attention and her body immediately started to relax.

"Your master is speaking to you pet," Hermione said softly and Ginny's eyes widened and she looked up at Harry.

"I am so sorry master I was lost in thought, please forgive me," Ginny begged and Harry just patted his lap, a clear invitation to her to come sit in it.

Ginny quickly moved across the room and slipped onto his lap as Harry held her drawing out of the way and once she was settled harry pulled her in until she was laying her head on his shoulder. Then he placed the drawing in her lap before taking both of her hands in his.

"This is a beautiful piece, Ginny." He repeated using her real name to express his seriousness to her. "Did you draw it yourself?" He asked to which she nodded shyly and Harry squeezed her hands encouragingly. Before he spoke again.

"Your future self didn't draw at all, I never knew you were an artist and I have no idea why you had stopped before, however, I don't want you to ever stop. If you ever have the desire to draw anything I want you to do so. And when we have a home you will have an entire room or even more if you need it devoted to your drawings. Because I have never seen a more beautiful piece." Harry praised her enjoying the dark shade of red that flooded her cheeks as he did so.

"If that is your desire master." She practically whispered and harry lifted her face to his kissing her tenderly and chastely for a moment before pulling away.

"It is." He replied.

After the gifts they all had some cake which Luna had made, it had a pudding filling and everything about it was chocolate. After that Harry brought each of the girls home so they wouldn't be missed and for the first time since he came back in time Harry didn't wake up screaming from the horrible images of his dying loves.

-o0O0o-

Ginny sighed and flopped down on her bed in the burrow. Today was her birthday and her family hadn't even through her a party. Her mother had made a cake which was eaten entirely by her brother's and she had gotten a few piece of clothing from her parents. Then it had been off to her chores for the rest of the day, they didn't even sing her a song though that might be because she had ran out into the orchard to share her chores as soon as she saw her brother eating her cake before she had even entered the kitchen. She had received a gift from Luna while she was out picking apples in the orchard. A small potted plant for her window. Luna had called the plant Moonlace, a special plant grown by the Lovegood family, it was supposed to provide pleasant dreams. Luna explained she had started sleeping with one in her room recently, and Ginny looked like she could use one.

She was ready to have a good cry at how little her family seemed to care about her, but she fought it back. It wasn't anything new, none of her brother's had realized she had been possessed a few times in her first year. They had barely spoken a word to her the entire year.

Still the reminders of it today had hurt, Still, she had faith her master would make it up to her. Harry was a wonderful master and warlock and she didn't doubt that he had plans for her birthday. It just might not happen until he and Hermione came over for the world cup.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on her window and she quickly sat up. On her windowsill was Hedwig with gifts tied to her legs. Ginny quickly jumped up and let the owl inside, giving her some owl treats and water before sitting on her bed with the gifts, Hedwig soared right back out the window after she finished her treats. There was one from Harry and one from Hermione and Luna as a combined gift.

She started with her master's gift first, a small box which held a simple hairpin inside. There was also a short note laying next to it.

_Happy Birthday Ginny,_

_This is a special hairpin, I enchanted it myself. Give it a kiss to see what it does._

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. Kiss it to turn it back as well._

_P.S.S. Only the coven can see the engraving._

Ginny quickly picked up the hairpin and examined it from a few angles curiously. It was just a plain hairpin in almost every way, it had a small lightning bolt decoration over the top. Just like some of her other ones had flowers, but other than that it looked completely normal.

Still, she brought it to her lips and gave it a kiss. At once it grew in her hands until she was holding a firebolt and she stared at it with wide eyes. Along the handle was a golden engraving that took her breath away.

_Ginny Potter_

Was written in curly letters and Ginny almost passed out as she read it over and over again.

It took Ginny nearly thirty minutes to calm down enough to kiss her broom and put it in her hair before she picked up Hermione's gift.

Inside Hermione's gift was a wooden box, which Ginny opened to find it was bigger on the inside than on the outside. And inside the box where thousands of art supplies a mixture of muggle and magical. Both magical and muggle versions of charcoal, color pencils, with magical ones randomly changing colors, normal drawing pencils, erasers, the magical ones claiming to erase anything, tiny canvases and drawing notebooks which when she carefully picked one up she was startled to find it grew in size as it left the box, and curious to see if it would shrink back Ginny brought it close to the box and it did indeed shrink back down. There were even something's title watercolors, and acrylics under the painting section, whatever they were. By this point, Ginny was having trouble seeing through her tears of joy. She carefully closed the box and held it to her chest and she worked on evening out her breathing.

Her master had given her a broom, but not just any broom, the best broom in the world. Better than anything her brothers could even dream of getting and he had made it so she could very easily hide it. Then her coven sister's had given her enough art supplies to last her entire lifetime. It was a very clear and very powerful example of their support of her being an artist and Ginny could just burst with happiness.

That night she didn't need the Moonlace to combat the nightmares.

 


	5. Quidditch World Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

Fleur Delacour stood with her hand resting on the doorknob to her parent's room. She knew her father had already left to work at the French ministry, he had a lot of work that needed to be done before they all went to the world cup tomorrow, With him being the new ambassador between the French and British Ministries, so it was just her mother inside and it was her mother she needed to talk to.

For the last two months, she had been having dreams about the same male every night. Sometimes he was a young boy beaten and or alone in a small dark space. Others an adult who looked to be a warrior on some kind of battlefield with soldiers under his command. But it was always the same boy. Bright emerald eyes filled with sorrow, love or indomitable determination depending on the dream, and messy black hair.

She would see others in these dreams, enemies he fought, friends who died and even lovers, including herself together at the same time. Being part of a group of lovers was alien to her. Veela we very territorial about mates and very exclusive. The fact that she was neither jealous or disgusted at the nights of passion involving herself and several other girls with this man was as worrying if not more worrying than the dreams themselves.

Then there was the fact that every time she thought of this male all her instincts screamed mate, not potential mate but confirmed chosen mate. And that was equal parts terrifying and enraging, to feel a mate bond to someone she had only seen in dreams should be impossible.

She needed answers and the only one she could ask about any of this was her mother. Hence why she was now standing nervously at her mother's door doing her best to stop the shaking of her body that was starting to make her unsteady on her feet.

Before she could pluck up the courage to open the door, the door opened inwards pulling her hand on the knob forward with it so that I hang uselessly in the air before her.

 _"Fleur? Is everything alright?"_  Her mother, Apolline's concerned voice ask as Fleur stood frozen in place a looking at her mother like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, with no idea of what to do or how to answer.

Eventually, after a few deep breaths, Fleur answered her mother.

 _"No mama, I need to talk to you,"_  Fleur replied and she saw the worry in her mother's eyes increase.

 _"Come in then sweety"_  Apolline encouraged, gently taking Fleur's arm in her own and pulling her inside the bedroom.

Apolline guided her daughter to the bed before she pulled a chair from across the room to allow her to sit in front of her daughter."

Once seated Apolline sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

 _"I can see from your expression that whatever is troubling you is very serious and embarrassing for you so I'll ask a few questions to hopefully get some of the worried in my head dispelled and give you time to see that your problem might not be as bad as you think,"_ Apolline explained drawing a nod from her daughter unsurprised her mother knew her so well.

_"Are you pregnant Fleur?"_

Her mother's first question cause Fleur to blush to the very roots of her hair. Every piece of her exposed skin was flushed red as she stared at her mother in horror before she realized her mother might take her silence as confirmation and forced a stuttering reply out to her mother.

 _"N-no! Mother, No! I am not pregnant! I haven't even… I-I've never…"_  Fleur couldn't find any more words in her embarrassment. But her mother seemed to understand and reached out to squeeze one of Fleur's hands.

 _"Shhhh, it's alright I just figured I would get one of the big ones out of the way. Many a terrified daughter has had such news for their mother's the world over."_  Apolline replied with a knowing smile.

 _"Have you fallen in love Fleur?"_  Apolline asked after giving Fleur just enough time to let her blush fade.

At that question, Fleur fidgeted slightly. Had she? She wondered for a moment, a scowl forming on her face before she answered carefully.

 _"I do not think so mama, but it is related to that."_  At that, her mother let out a relieved sigh and smiled brightly at her daughter before taking her daughter's other hand as well so she was holding both of them as she patiently waited for her daughter to continue.

 _"I have been having dreams, for almost a month now about a boy, sometimes a man, though I know for sure they are the same, always the same. I see him being beaten as a child." At those words, Fleur had to keep a tight leash on her anger though black down feathers still started to appear over her body as she shook. Once under control again she continued. "I see him fighting in a war as a man, I see him looking at me with love, I see myself with him and every time I imagine him my instinct scream at me that he is my mate. But I know with absolute certainty that I have never met him. Mama, I don't know what any of this means."_  Fleur explained not daring to mention other women with her man, women that by what she had dreamed were with her and each other just as much as him.

Apolline was silent for a long time after her explanation and Fleur was starting to get very worried before she finally spoke.

 _"I don't know for sure what that means Fleur, there are stories of Veela bonding before ever meeting their mate, but I haven't ever heard of a true case. Do you have the_ mate-mark _Fleur, over your heart?"_  To this Fleur shook her head and Apolline nodded slowly.

_"So not a truly bonded mate then, are you sure you aren't just imagining him? That you aren't just having a fanciful dream?"_

Fleur glared at her mother in response to that question.  _"I know the difference between reality and dreams mama,"_  Fleur replied in an annoyed tone and Apolline's face immediately turned apologetic.

 _"My apologies, I should have known from your reaction alone to him being abused as a child. I have never seen you grow feather's before Fleur that alone is very telling."_  Fleur flushed and lowered her head in response to her mother's words and smirk.

_"We will figure this out daughter, you aren't bonded so there isn't any rush. But if you can think of anything to help us figure out who this man is, any hints in your dream that would help us figure this out?"_

Fleur slowly shook her head, only physical appearance, and the appearance of a few others sometimes shown in the dreams which Fleur did her best to describe to her mother.

-o0O0o-

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were wandering through the bustling camping grounds having just escaped the rest of the Weasley family while Arthur had been showing off his wizarding tents. Ron had seen them and asked where they were going, Harry reflected him by telling then we're going to find some of Hermione's classmates from Ancient Runes and Arithmancy because Hermione wanted to talk to them. Not at all a lie but not by any means a whole truth. The thought of finding two more girls and talking about school work was enough to deter Ron and begged off saying he would hang out with the twins.

Hermione was dressed in tight blue jeans which show off her curves very nicely and a tight chocolate colored top that matched her hair. It was tight enough on her stomach to show her defined muscles which Hermione was proud of now. But with a modest collar and sleeves that almost reached her elbows.

Ginny was dressed in a modest scarlet sundress that Harry had gifted her the day before. She absolutely loved it and had done a few twirls both in front of her bedroom mirror and in front of Harry to show it off. It showed only a hint of her collarbone and it had some frills on the shoulders and it hugged her frame as if it was a second skin though it widened at the waist to give her freedom of movement.

Luna had left on a trip with her father the day before and was currently in Albanian looking for all sorts of magical creatures so it was just the three of them today, and Harry was on a mission. Susan, Daphne, and Fleur were all at the Quidditch world cup though he hadn't seen them the first time round. This time he hoped to introduce himself at the very least and hang out with at least one them at the very best.

Though he had absolutely no idea where any of them were staying so he Ginny and Hermione were out searching.

They each knew what Daphne and Susan looked like and Harry had described Fleur's appearance though will so many veela here for the cup it was probably up to Harry to single her out.

They stopped at a couple of shops along the way where Harry bought a total of seven omnioculars one for himself and each if his girls Even Luna who wasn't present but Harry wasn't about to leave her out.

Their next stop had been to a street vendor selling pastries where Harry got Hermione and Ginny their choices before the once more set out. Hermione was nibbling on a giant sweet roll the size of her head. Still, despite its size, Hermione was somehow eating it with elegance.

Ginny was eating what looked to be a twisting tied donut in the shape of four-leaf clover looking for all the world like balloon art the way is was bent and twisted together to make its shape.

As luck would have it, It was Susan they ran into first. She was browsing some vendors of Bulgaria merchandise with her friend Hannah. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione approached them with the intention of greeting them only to stop as Hannah giggled and shoved Susan lightly.

"Come on Susan I know he's not the Gryffindor seeker who you always make goo-goo eyes at but you have to admit Viktor Krum is cute." Hannah teased Susan while holding up a Viktor Krum action figure.

Susan scoffed and pushed her friend right back oblivious to the group containing the very seeker she made 'goo goo' eyes to standing behind them with a wide smile. "He just looks so surly and unhappy all the time. Not like Harry who always has a look of pure joy and determination in the air. And you make 'goo goo'" at this she made air quotations with her fingers. "eyes at him too over half the girls in Hogwarts do during his games."

"Yeah but it's you who wakes me up in the middle of the night because your moaning his na-" Hannah had turned sideways to look at her friend as she was talking until she noticed Harry standing only a few feet behind them and she snapped her mouth closed as her face started to turn a deep shade of red. Susan didn't notice her friend's reaction right away as she replied to her friends teasing.

"One time, one bloody time I have a naughty dream about him that cause me to talk in my sleep and you teasing me as if it is every night!" Susan hissed as she turned to look at her friend only then noticing Hannah's reaction.

"Hannah are you ok?" Susan asked in concern because of the look of horror and embarrassment on her face as well as the fact that Hannah's face was almost as red as an apple now. In response to Susan's question, Hannah grabbed Susan's shoulders and forced her to turn until she was facing Harry, who was still wearing a wide grin.

Susan's eyes widened and she let out a squeak like a mouse as she realized Harry had probably heard their entire conversation. Susan's face was starting to resemble Hannah as Harry stepped forward.

"Hello Miss Bones, I'm Harry Potter we have never been formally introduced," Harry said with a gentle smile as he offered his hand in greeting. "And please don't be embarrassed, I find it flattering that a beautiful young woman such as yourself would find me attractive."

Susan's blush was reaching atomic levels and Harry was seriously worried she was about to faint but it seemed all her lessons on etiquette paid off for she offered her hand and smoothed out her face into one of apparent calm though her face was still bright red.

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Potter." She replied and her face turned even darker as Harry took her hand and bent over to place a gentle kiss on the back of her offered hand lingering a full second before he lifted his lips from her hand.

"May I introduce Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasley two of my dearest friends" Harry spoke as he straightened. Hermione nodded in greeting. Having worked on a few projects in Ancient Runes with Susan and Hannah she was already familiar with both of them.

Ginny curtsied so low she almost touched the ground and kept her head bowed until she felt her master's hand stroking the back of her head gently and she stood but still kept her eyes down.

Susan and Hannah both raised eyebrows at the display but didn't speak of it as Susan turned to introduce her friend her blush starting to fade from crimson to pink as she did so.

"This is my best friend Hannah Abbott." Susan introduced and Hannah did her best to curtsy in her robes still as red as a tomato.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Abbott," Harry replied taking her hand in his and giving the back of her hand a quick and brief kiss in greeting.

"Would you girls care to explore with us? We were, in fact, looking specifically for you and I am glad we found you so quickly." Harry asked and Susan and Hannah each had renewed blushes.

"You were looking for us?" Susan asked shyly but with clear confusion on her face.

Harry couldn't help the small laugh that came forth. "Yes actually I am looking to have more friends, and when I heard how nice you were from Hermione I decided I would like to get to know you. We are on the lookout for Daphne Greengrass as well." After a pause in which Hannah and Susan looked to each other Harry spoke again.

"So what do you say, walk with us?" Taking a deep breath Susan smiled and nodded to Harry.

"We would love too."

The new group of five continued wandering around with Harry in the lead, as all the girls trailed behind him, talking in quiet voices, though Harry did his best to tune them out to give them some sense of privacy it didn't really work all that well, though he at least acted like he couldn't hear them, even if Ginny and Hermione weren't fooled.

"You told him about me?" Susan whispered to Hermione. Hermione just hummed and nodded as they walked.

"Why? I know you like like him, and you know both Hannah and I do, Why would you want us around him?" Susan continued in a whisper.

Hermione laid a gentle hand on Susan's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Susan, I love Harry. And that means I care about His needs more than my needs, and his wants more than my wants. He wants some more close and trusted friends, and so I am trying to help him. I know you're a good person, so is Daphne, I know that much from our classes together. So I'm helping Harry find some possible friends." Hermione explained, not bothering to keep her voice down like Susan was.

Susan had blushed and quickly glanced at Harry when Hermione had declared her love for him, but Harry didn't react to it. At least not yet, though Hermione could smell Harry's happiness at her declaration and that was as good as any form of acknowledgment besides physical affection for her now with her heightened senses.

It was over an hour before their group finally found Daphne.

She and Tracy Davis were browsing a street vendor with Irish merchandise when they noticed Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Susan and Hannah all moving in a group towards them.

"Hello Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis," Harry spoke up as he came to a stop in front of Daphne with Tracy a bit behind Daphne's right shoulder. "We decided to travel as a group today, and I would like to invite you to join us today."

Daphne's face stayed emotionless though Tracy's showed shock then excitement, one of her fantasy boys had just invited her to spend the day with him, even if it was with a group of friends. She was eager to say yes but did her best to put the lessons Daphne had been giving her on controlling her emotions into practice. After all, Daphne had a huge crush on Harry though only Tracy knew about it, one of the things they would talk about when alone and when Daphne decided to take off her emotionless mask.

Daphne kept her silence and Harry seemed perfectly comfortable to let the silence drag on. Eventually, Hannah gave in to her impatience first and her dislike of Slytherins, in general, spoke up.

"Well?" She demanded and Daphne turned her head and rose an eyebrow causing to Hannah to huff and continue. "Are you going to join us or not?" At this Susan elbowed Hannah hard in the ribs.

"I'm waiting," Daphne stated dryly turning back to face a grinning Harry.

"Waiting for what?" Hannah asked in exasperation, her dislike for 'snakes' causing her to ignore Susan's second elbow.

"Harry said he would like to invite me to join you, but he never actually invited me, so here I am waiting for him to ask so that I may answer," Daphne explained in a monotone voice with a blank face, though a hint of sarcasm was in her tone, just enough for Tracy and Harry to catch.

Hannah was going a good impression of a fish out of water and Hermione shook her head and sighed before muttering quietly, "She and Luna will get along just fine".

"My apologies My fair Lady," Harry replied then gently took Daphne's hand in his own and bending down to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles Before straightening up. "Would you and Miss Davis do us the great honor of joining us for our walk around the campsite?" Harry asked properly.

"No," Daphne stated causing Tracy to shout out what in surprise before she pushed forward.

"Don't listen to her Harry, she is just being difficult, we would love to join you." Tracy quickly interjected ignoring the icy glare on her back as Daphne tried to freeze her in a block of ice with nothing more than her eyes.

"Lovely," Harry said with a wink directed at Tracy as he turned to lead the group along the vendors. Tracy grabbed Daphne's arm and pulled her along until she was sure Daphne would follow on her own. Then she made her way to Harry's side planning to enjoy her eye candy for as long as possible.

-o0O0o-

Fleur mentally sighed as she gazed out on the stadium below her, her younger sister was seated beside her playing with the omnioculars her parents had bought her. Fleur's pair were resting in her lap, to be used when the game actually started.

Her sigh came from the stares directed at her and her mother from the men around her. She had thought that because they were in the minister's box, and all those inside were high ranking members if their respective governments that she could enjoy the match without the weight of their glassy-eyed stares filled with desire. It was not to be apparently.

"Harry my boy! How are you?" The loud voice of the British minister called out and Fleur glanced in their direction instinctively only to freeze as her eyes fell upon the boy 'Harry' as the minister had called him.

She knew him, had seen him in her dreams every night for the last few months. And as she sat there frozen bright green eyes, like cut emeralds locked with her own and she saw recognition in his eye which quickly shifted to joy and affection. And she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. Her trance was broken when another person she recognized from her dreams, a brunette girl grabbed his arm and pulled on it gently taking Harry's attention off of Fleur and onto the brunette, they had a quiet exchange that Fleur was much too far away to hear and Harry turned to face the minister.

"I am doing well Minister," Harry replied and Fleur realized that their exchange had only lasted a second or two.

"Splendid my boy, splendid." The minister replied and Gabrielle started putting Fleur's arm and Fleur tuned out the rest of the conversation as she turned to her sister.

 _"What is it, Gabrielle?"_  Fleur asked and her sister practically shoved her omnioculars into Fleur's face to show her something.

 _"Oh dear."_  Fleur heard her mother sigh after a few minutes of Gabrielle finding odd things to show Fleur in her omnioculars and she turned away from her sister to see her mother staring down at the field. Turning to look Fleur saw twenty-four Veela in very revealing clothing practically bouncing onto the field. They then completely unleashed their allures and started to dance. Veela's allure was a powerful thing with only true love or powerful mental defenses able to negate its effects. And known only to a few non-veela the allure actually becomes stronger with a veela's emotions, excitement, passion, lust. These emotions amplify the allure and also add a flavor, for lack of a better word, to it. The veela on the field were clearly very passionate and excited, a few of them seemed to have a touch of lust as well and the stadium was already in an uproar. Fleur could already see people trying to jump into the field in an effort to reach the Veela never mind that the drop would kill them.

A noise that sounded almost like growling reached Fleur's ears and she turned her head, noticing her mother did the same to see the brunette sitting next to Harry practically shaking in her seat and the growling was coming from her, yet even as they watched Harry reached over and weaved his fingers into the hair at the back of the girls head. Then he started scratching and the growling stopped immediately. Fleur watched on as the girl pushed her head into Harry's hand and let out a low moan. And when Harry pulled his hand away the girl tried to move her head after it for a moment before she let out a low whine. Fleur eyebrows were completely hidden by her bangs at this point.

 _"Impressive"_  Apolline muttered.

 _"What is_ mother

 _"That boy, he is immune to the allure, it's impressive for one so young."_  Her mother explained and Fleur's eyes widened as she looked back at Harry realizing what her mother said was true.

She continued to watch the boy and the girls on either side of him, he stayed calm through the entire performance, a powerful contrast to all the redheaded boys around him and when the other teams mascots, Lepricons did their own performance he stopped each if the girls taking the fake gold, showing he knew it would disappear.

 _"Let the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch world cup begin!"_  The British minister announced drawing Fleur's attention back to the game.

Fleur had to fight herself the entire match, her eyes kept shifting to Harry, her body wanted to get up and go over to him, and it was pissing her off. It was like he had his own allure yet it only affected her. Well not just she corrected herself mental, the brunette and the redhead on either side of Harry had trouble keeping their eyes off him as well and they shared small touches with each other when they believed no one was looking. And those touches mare Fleur even angrier. But not for the reason she felt they should be upsetting her. As a Veela she would be very territorial of any man she saw as hers. But she wasn't jealous of the two girls. No, she was angry because she wasn't included, and realizing that only confused and angered her more. She wasn't feeling what she expected to be feeling and she was getting so emotionally charged that her mother was throwing her worried glanced half way through the game.

-o0O0o-

Fleur was marching through the campsite, in a frustrated rage. She had been unable to meet with Harry after the Cup had finished, her family had left immediately and she didn't wanna bring him up with her father there, since her father still didn't know about her dreams, and she couldn't think of any other excuse to keep them there. So here she was a few hours later marching through the maze of a campsite looking for Harry.

She had left her family tent with the intention of finding this "Harry" she kept dreaming about. And demand some answers from him. He had clearly recognized her in the minister's box so he had to know something. But she had grossly underestimated how hard it would be to find an individual person in the festivities after the world cup.

It had now been a few hours and Fleur had found no sign of Harry, she was standing between a couple of tents, out of the way of the stares of drunk men. Her allure was both a gift and a curse, but she was never in any danger because of it. It made men want to do whatever she wanted, so she merely had to focus her allure on an individual and tell them she wanted them to leave and they would.

Fleur was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a scream. Not a scream that fit in with the party atmosphere, but a terror filled panicked scream. Next came flashes of light and fires started on a few of the tents. Then people started running, Fleur ran out from between the tents to see what was happening only to have a group of people run into her head on and knock her down. Fleur got a brief look at what looked to be a family of four in the air and being spun, twisted and flipped around, then Fleur's world went black when a foot collided hard with her forehead.


	6. Death Isn't Tasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

Susan was staring at her hand in awe, wondering if she would ever wash it again. Harry Potter had kissed the back of her hand twice Today! Once for their greeting and again when he wished them a good evening before the match started.

"Earth to Susan!" Hannah yelled into Susan's ear causing her to jerk and practically fall off her bed in the wizarding tent her aunt Amelia had acquired for the world cup.

"What!" Susan snapped as she glared at Hannah. Hannah merely crossed her arms over her chest. She was jealous though trying to hide it. Harry had talked with Hannah, even joked but she had noticed how his eyes would drift to Susan every minute or two, sometimes just a glance sometimes he felt a few seconds watching her. It was clear to Susan that Harry was interested in Susan and Hannah was having a hard time keeping the ugly green monster of jealousy from escaping.

"You have been staring at your hand for the past five minutes, and you haven't responded to a single thing I have said" Hannah explained with a slight scowl.

"I'm sorry Hannah," Susan said apologetically, causing Hannah to sigh and uncross her arms.

"It's fine Su." Hannah's use of Susan's nickname made Susan smiled slightly. And patted her bed where Hannah flopped down.

"So a pretty crazy day huh?" Hannah said and Susan could only giggle.

"Yeah Pretty crazy. Never expected to make friends with Harry Potter today, and then for Ireland to win but for Krum to catch the snitch." Susan shook her head as she spoke and Hannah smiled.

"Yea But come one, now that you have seen the real thing you have to admit Krum is pretty hot on a broom." Hannah teased and Susan just shrugged.

"I stand by what I said, he also looks so unhappy, it's nothing like when Harry is on his broom," Susan said getting a dreamy look on her face again as she glanced at her hand. Hannah just frowned slightly and opened her mother to say something.

"Girls! Come here quick!" Amelia yelled from the main room of the tent, causing both Susan and Hannah to jump but rush out of their room.

Amelia was standing in the middle of the room with a grim look on her face as she held out a sock.

"Come here and touch the sock, something has happened and I need to send you both home. When you get there, stay inside until I return. Do you understand me?" Amelia said in a deadly serious tone that caused both Susan and Hannah to nod meekly and take sock between them. In the next moment, each of them vanished from sight and Amelia hurried from the tent.

-o0O0o-

"So why did you tell Harry no? It seemed like you were having fun, you and Hermione had a lot to talk about." Tracy asked Daphne as they both settled into their beds in the room they both shared while they stayed at the world cup. Tracy father was in the other room.

"Did you see him when he first walked up? With four girls trailing him? I mean where was his friend Ron? Or any of the Gryffindor boys? And then he comes to us and asks us to join him. Like he wants to show off. Six girls all around him, following him like lovesick puppies." Daphne explained with a shrug.

"who cares? I mean Harry Potter asked us to spend the afternoon with him. Harry Potter, Daphne. He could have put a collar and leash on me and I still would have gone with. He was also hot, scrawny but so hot, I mean those eyes!" Tracy said with a shiver. "They are always so intense. But man over this last summer he has hit a growth spurt. He is tailed than anyone in our year by two inches, at least. And those muscles. Remember when that crowd was about to run over Susan? He just wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her right out of the way, as if it was nothing. And she has a rather… curvy build." Tracy added to the end trying to be as least insulting as possible. It wasn't as if Susan wasn't beautiful she was, she just had a heavier set than most other girls their age. She would probably grow into it but for now, she was just a little pudgy.

Daphne rolled her eyes a total of three times through her friend's rant but kept quiet. She had tried in the past to break Tracy's celebrity worship of Harry but it never worked. Daphne knew better. She remembered the terrified little boy with green eyes September first of their first year. She had seen out in the station, though she didn't know who he was at the time, and he was completely lost. She had watched him cringe away from his fame watched him flinch around adults and students who entered his personal space. But at the same time grow a spine of steel in the face of Malfoy and Snape. She had seen him when he looked to have the weight of the world on his shoulders in second year, and how he just looked as if he wanted to give up and let the weight crushed him. No there was more to Harry than being the boy who lived, he wasn't a perfect person, not like Tracy saw. He was a broken boy, but he still strong, and powerful. Daphne could only imagine what he would be capable of if he was emotionally and mentally whole.

In fact, the Harry she had seen today had given her a glimpse of that possibility. His confidence, his poster, and body language. Something had happened over that summer, something that had turned Harry into a king among boys like she always knew he could be.

"Besides he wasn't showing us off anyways." Tracy continued. "I mean he hardly looked at anyone but us, you especially." At this Tracy winked at her. "If he ever invites you to a broom closet bring me with you ya?" Tracy teaser and Daphne whipped one of her pillowed around and launched it into Tracy's face as she glared at her. This only caused Tracy to laugh.

"Ok, Ok. The first time you can have him all to yourself, but the second time you have to bring me along, you can't keep that much hunk to yourself.

Daphne decided then that her best course of action was to flop down and ignore her friend, at least that had been her plan until she heard screams coming from outside.

-o0O0o-

Fleur awoke to the feeling of her shirt being ripped open and tried to jerk away as she opened her eyes only to find herself floating in mid-air the family she remembered from before floating around her, looking down she saw twelve figures wearing masks looking up at her and laughing as one of them moved his wand and she felt her skirt sliding slowly down her legs. With a cry, Fleur tried to reach down to grab it only to find she couldn't move her arms and her face turned red with anger and shame as she heard a few catcalls from below her, but she refused to look down.

"Look at that ass boys." Someone called and she felt her legs being spread slowly by the same magic that was holding her up. Fleur ground her teeth and tried to hold back tears as she started to shake. She had decided, as a snap decision this morning to wear her favorite set of lingerie, she always felt it gave her more confidence to do so though it was just giving the men below her a better show now. She was in a black lacy thong that did absolutely nothing to cover her ass and barely hid anything else as the front was all lace showing off her saved valley but with a solid strip of cloth to cover her pussy lips. Her bra was all lacy as with the only part of solid cloth being over her nipples. It was her sexiest pair and she had bought it in secret when she saw herself wearing something similar in one of her recent dreams. It had been a sort of guilty pleasure for her until now.

She failed to keep her tears down when she felt her bra being snapped in the back and her arms moving to let them slide it off of her.

" _Fleur!"_  She heard her father's voice shout out and Fleur glanced around trying to find him.

" _Papa!"_ Fleur screamed out.

" _Fleur!"_  She heard her papa shout again as a flash of red light flew into the group of men below her and she watched one of them collapse only to be revived by another as the rest turned and fired off their own spells towards her father and a group of robed Aurors.

Fleur watched on prayer for her father's safety even as she felt her bra sliding slowly down her arms, by gravity this time.

-o0O0o-

When Arthur came shouting into the boy's tent in the middle of the night Harry was prepared and glad to see his girls prepared as well. They each were fully dressed and judging from the slight bulk under their clothes they were wearing the dragon hide vest he had bought them with tonight in mind.

He had talked about his plans for tonight with the girls several times already. He couldn't yet take out Barty junior because he wanted Voldemort in the graveyard but the masked followers at the cup were free game and Harry planned to kill them all. He had expected the need to convince his girls it was necessary to kill them and was surprised that both Ginny and Luna accepted it immediately. Hermione had replied after a few seconds with.

"I agree and that worries me. Before I would have been against it but now it's almost simple in my mind. They would kill my packmates they are a threat to my pack and that threat should be removed." Harry had pulled her into his lap at this. He, Luna and Ginny had all comforted her as she dealt with another revelation of how being a werewolf had changed her.

And now it was time to put his plans into motion. They all fled to the woods like before and then he and the girls slipped away. From the rest of the Weasleys in the woods before doubling back once alone, Harry pulled out a surprise he had been saving for the girls out of an expansion charm on one of the pockets of his robes. The main problem his coven had had in the last timeline is everyone knew who they were and what they had all done. So Harry decided to try and hide their identities this time. It would be necessary for Harry as he was about to 'murder' twelve death eaters, probably with witnesses and so he needed to remain anonymous. Out of his pocket, Harry pulled three pairs black dragonhide of robes and silver masks. The robes were trimmed in silver and masks looked like silver phoenixes. He handed them over to his girls and they took them in awe.

"Put those on and remember the plan. You two aren't ready to face adult wizards yet especially at four to one odds. I will put up anti portkey and anti-apparition wards then I will take then out with a controlled area of effect spell and you two will catch those they have levitated. I will conjure a stone wall right after I launch my first spell for you two to get behind and for you to bring their victims to hide behind. Be safe, stick to the plan and use your personal portkey to get yourself and their victims out of harm's way if it gets dangerous. Someday soon you can fight these battles at my side but that is still a least few month away.

"Yes, Master" Ginny replied with a serious expression.

In the same moment, Hermione answered with "Ok Harry."

The three of them changed into the new robes and Harry stolen a brief kiss from Ginny and Hermione before they lowered the masks over their faces.

Three disillusionment spells later and the three of them were moving towards the screams in the distance.

However, Harry's calm focus was shattered when he heard a voice he recognized as Stephane, Fleur's father shouting from the crowd. "Fleur!" his voice was filled with fear, panic, and anger and Harry broke into a run without thinking a moment later a part of his brain registered that Ginny and Hermione did the same.

If it wasn't for decades of war and facing the unexpected Harry would have froze at what he saw. As it was a small part of his brain went into overdrive trying to figure out how in the world Fleur ended tangled up in this mess and how it was his fault, he had changed something, caused this shifted of events and it had cost one of his girls dearly. The rest of his brain was filled with a focused fury at the sight of Fleur suspended in more air in nothing more than a black thong , though her matching black bra was handing off her forearms which were held straight in front of her, showing that the death eaters had clearly been undressing her when they were attacked. She has held in a unmoving position her legs spread wide and her arms held straight out in front of her. On her forehead was an open gash which was still bleeding freely and her body was scrapped up like if she had tumbled on gravel without clothing. Harry could see her tears from her and it flamed the flames of his fury even higher.

Harry's original plan had been an area-wide knock back spell with enough force to break bone and definitely kill a few of the Death Eaters but in a non-gory way, he wanted to spare his girls the horrors of war for as long as possible however seeing Fleur in such danger had him acting on instinct as if he was in the last war.

The twelve Death Eaters were currently in a fight with minister Aurors and Stephane and were winning. As the Death Eaters were launching powerful and deadly courses while the others were keeping to stunners and minor hexes.

" **Diffindo!"** Harry roared the moment he finished the wards to keep the death eaters from running away and raised the stone walls for Ginny and Hermione to take cover behind. And with a wide arc of his wand, a bright pink ribbon of deadly cutting power kept from his wand and by the time it finished forming a deadly crescent at least twenty feet in length was flying at the group of Death Eater with the intent of cutting each and every one of them in half.

The four closest to Harry had no time to react and were soon in two bloody pieces the next four put up hasty shields which stopped enough of the curse to where their bodies stayed in one piece of deep gashes across their entire torsos dropped them to the ground almost as effectively, the remaining four all dived out of the way of the bow broken line of death. Harry used that moment to cancel the spells on Fleur and the muggle family in the air with a wave of his left hand and charm them to float over to Ginny and Hermione

Harry unleashed his magic and walked forward, as he walked to had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke Fleur cheek as she floated past him, though their eyes locked and he saw terror, anger, and shame in her eyes, as well as a flash of recognition after a moment of her looking into his eyes through the slits in his mask. The air became heavy as Harry past Fleur and once more looked at the surviving death eaters in front of him. In the darkness of night, the small bolts of energy leaking from his body because of how much magic he was preparing in his body were perfectly clear. The remaining four Death Eaters all fire spells at him within the span of a second. Two sickly green killing curses and two dark purple organ crushing curses speed towards Harry who felt like terrifying the Death Eaters before killing them kept walking forward with his empty left hand he waved dismissively through the air and the ground rolled then two pillars rose ground blocking the killing curses and with the flick wand in this other hand small blue shields appeared in the path of the organ crushing curses reflecting them straight into the air where they would fade over distant and cause no harm.

As his wand hand finished crossing his body he fired off a piercing spell that shot straight through the forehead of the Death Eater on his far left breaking his skull mask as he did so. Harry continued on without breaking stride and fired off a blasting curse that blew apparent the wreckage of a wizard tent one of the Death Eater was hiding behind. That deatheater landed with a crunch a few feet away missing an arm and Harry paid him no more attention.

At this point, ten seconds had passed, and ten Death Eaters were dead. Harry heard both Death Eater's cursing, probably realizing that their portkeys weren't working and they couldn't apparate, Harry took that moment of panic whip out a fire whip curse and grabbed one of the Death Eaters from cover, his screams as he burned to death caused the last Death Eater to make a run for it and Harry put him with a spell of his own invention. There was a flash of lightning from his wand, this lightning was special, however, and was purple in color and it targeted only death eaters, it wouldn't even harm someone unless then had the dark mark. But when it did find someone with a dark mark it was brutal. The death eater running away started screaming as the spell attacked his nerves with electricity similar, but different from the cruciatus curse. The intensity of the electricity slowly increased frying the victim from the inside out until they were nothing by a smoldering corpse. It took almost ten seconds to do its work, but the person hit by it was unable to do anything to fight back the moment the spell hit them. Harry had invented the spell for close quarters fights against death eaters after he found out that the dark mark actually changed the magical signature of the person who bore it slightly, tainted might be a better word, and Harry's spell was crafted to only cause its effects on those who had that taint.

Back with Hermione and Ginny Fleur and the family had just arrived. Ginny and Hermione stunned all the muggles just as they planned, so they didn't have to deal with Hysterical muggles, but when they turned to Fleur they both hesitated to utter the spell. When Harry's spell finished and placed her on the ground she had immediately fallen to the ground and curled up on herself both in fear and an attempt at modesty. She hadn't even noticed Hermione or Ginny in their robes and masks facing her.

Ginny's couldn't keep herself back any longer when Fleur started to sob on the ground and rushed forward, Hermione not even a step behind her. They both laid gentle hands on her shoulder and Fleur jerked and looked up at them. As soon as she saw their masked faces, and black robes, even though they contained silver Fleur screamed and tried to push herself away from them. Hermione followed slowly.

"Fleur Delacour, it's ok," Hermione said, her voice distorted slightly by the mask, yet Fleur yet that the brown eyes behind the mask were familiar though at the moment she couldn't place it.

"Stay away from me!" Fleur said in a panic still backing up on the ground Hermione started shifting off to the side Fleur tracked her but Hermione stayed away not moving any closer after Fleur told her to stay away. Once Fleur had shifted enough from watching Hermione circle around her, Hermione spoke.

"Do it, that's an order," Hermione said and Fleur looked at her confused as her world went black once more.

Hermione conjured a blanket and moved forward after Ginny stunned Fleur and wrapped her up. As she did Ginny looked over the stone wall and saw Harry as he fired off a spell of purple lightning into a running death eater.

Harry then turned on his heel and started to move back, he fired off a piercing hex into the man who lost his arm just to make sure he was dead. and then finally it seemed the Aurors came out of their shock.

Four dispelling curses were fired at Harry but Harry apparated and they all hit nothing but air, there was a moment of confusion about where he went until they saw him next to Ginny and Hermione, all dressed the same and that caused them to pause in confusion for a moment.

Stephane didn't hesitant though. He shouted his daughter's name once again and ran forward pushing an Auror who tried to stop him aside.

In the few seconds, it took for him to arrive Harry was bowed low over Fleur bringing his wand to her forehead.

"Stay away from her!" Harry heard Stephane shout but he paid it no mind and as he healed the gash on Fleur forehead.

Stephane unable to see what Harry was doing fired a bone breaker curse at Harry which impacted a double layered shield conjured by Ginny and Hermione.

"Portkeys, now" Harry ordered after he made sure Fleur was safe and both Ginny and Hermione disappeared a moment later, Harry took a moment to glance at Stephane before doing the same.

-o0O0o-

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione arrived at a prearranged spot in the woods outside the camp grounds, and with a couple of spells to ensure they were alone they all started changing back into the same clothes they were in before. Harry's face was hard stone and Ginny and Hermione were worried, and still a bit sick to the stomach after seeing so much death.

When they had all changed and Harry had finished packing their clothes away back into his expanded pocket and Harry still hadn't spoken Hermione moved into close to him and pressed her body against him, with Ginny following her lead on Harry's other side they each wrapped their arms around his waist. Harry's entire body was tense and shaking slightly but he still wrapped his arms around his two girls and let out a heavy sigh trying to relax.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked though she was pretty sure she knew she still wanted Harry to talk about it.

"She wasn't supposed to be there Hermione, it was just the muggle family last time, Fleur wasn't caught up in it," Harry explained as tears started to fall down his cheek and his chest shook with sobs Harry was containing within himself. "I did something, changed something and it put her in danger." Harry forced out between his silent sobs. Hermione and Ginny squeezed Harry tighter as they listened and when he finished Hermione pulled his head down for a gentle kiss.

"Harry we always knew things were going to change, remember. And you can't be blamed for it. You didn't mean for her to be involved, you didn't plan for it. You only shared a glance with her before the cup right? That was it. It wasn't your fault." Hermione reasoned and Harry shrugged trying to take her words to heart, but it was a struggle. He had come back to change things to save people and make things better. Now his beautiful fallen angel had been forced to endure more horrors, horrors she hadn't been forced to suffer the first time around. Harry took deep breaths and focused on controlling himself. He had two other girls he needed to check on now. Fleur had been in danger, what about Daphne and Susan? With that goal firmly in mind, check on his girls, Harry was ready for action once more.

"Perhaps, but we don't have time for this discussion right now. I want to find Susan and Daphne. No, I need to find them. Last time they were safe, but so was Fleur. I need to be sure. Then we need to find Ron and the rest of the Weasleys to make sure our alibi is in place." Harry said as he stepped out of Hermione's and Ginny's arms and started into the forest, using the point me spell to find Daphne first, He was more confident in Susan's safety since she came to the event with Amelia Bones, who was the head of the DLME. Amelia would have most likely gotten her out of the campground with a portkey like she did in the last timeline.

Within ten minutes of fast walking through the forest following Harry's wand and they found Daphne and Tracy standing in a clearing with a handful of other students. Harry didn't enter the clearing though. Just seeing her was enough and so Harry cast point me on Susan. His wand spun in his hand before stopping but instead of with Daphne were even if Harry moved his hand his wand would keep pointing in a fix direction, Harry's wand was not fixed in place. Meaning the spell had failed. This caused panic to start filling Harry's mind.

"What would cause the spell to fail like that?" Hermione asked, she had learned the spell the day before and knew what it was supposed to do. Her question though pulled Harry from his thoughts and helped him push his panic aside as his brain engaged.

"She could have a counter-charm on herself, to block this one. Or she could be in a warded property. She could be dead." at this Harry went slightly and did his best to focus. His connection to the girls not yet in the coven though their soul pieces was currently very weak. So it took a lot of effort for him to feel for them through the connection. After five minutes of Harry finally, let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the nearest tree.

"She is alive and unharmed, so it will be one of the other reasons," Harry told Hermione and Ginny when he saw their worried expressions.

Harry took a moment to refocus himself, now that he knew all his girls were safe he needed to clear his head and get back on track with his plans.

"Alright let's go find your brothers Ginny," Harry said as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around both Hermione's and Ginny's waists


End file.
